Naruto Uchiha: The Sun, and the Moon of the Uchiha
by dettahteen
Summary: His Mother was originally an Uchiha whose brother took him in as an infant, and the childs name is Naruto Uchiha. Growing up with the Konoha 11, two years younger than canon. Want the full sum? It's in the first chapter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I ****_do not_** **own Naruto**

**_Summary_**: Naruto's mother was a secret Uchiha, whose brother was none other than Fugaku who felt it was necessary to adopt his orphaned nephew that one night in the battle field. His son Sasuke was already born two years before along with all of the Genin 8. Naruto Uchiha now the younger brother and only Uchiha in the Uchiha compound who has blond hair and blue eyes, and they are the only ones in the whole village who protect him from everyone else when he is within the walls of the compound

Just too let everyone know all the Genin 11 are two years older, like Sasuke would be two here along with everyone else, except for Lee, Tenten, and Neji who are three.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p>The battlefield was bathed in spilt blood from friends, lovers, and even entire families as the civilians ran for the Hokage mountain to the endless caverns that promised safety from the demonic beast. Everywhere on the rubble where part of 'The hidden leaf village' lay, there were screams, and wailing from the surviving ninja who attempted vengeful attacks on the invincible beast, only to die in vain reuniting with those that they lost.<p>

Mostly everyone was fighting to buy time for the Fourth Hokage to arrive and fight off the monster himself, but when he did arrive they had no idea that he was carrying a small newborn in his hands, nor did they hear the cries from the small infant, all they heard were the clashes of blows coming from the two opponents as they fought. The Fourth Hokage used his summon jutsu to call upon Gamabunta, the great chief toad that seemed to be barely at par with the fox. The battle raged on with neither side slowing down, but the toad and his summoner were losing their remaining Chakra reserves which slow their reaction to the Foxes attacks.

"Damn it! I hoped that I didn't have to resort to this!" Minato Namikaze cursed himself as he looked at the young baby in his hand, he had blue eyes that glowed when he looked at his father for the first and last time, his golden hair brushed aside as Minato kissed the baby's forehead, he smiled down at the child as a single tear came down his cheek and landed on the newborn, who stared in wonder as he watched his father perform hand signs, within seconds the red beast dissipated in thin air. With the monster gone a seal symbol appeared on the young boys stomach, everything went silent the only sounds heard were the cries of a newborn baby, and the Forth by his side smiling at the boy as a ghostly being drained the young Hokage's soul from his body leaving him with little time to say farewell.

"Good bye Naruto, Live a good li-" The Forth didn't finish his sentence as he was placing the infant on the ground, feeling weak he fell by the baby's side as his life was quickly leaving him, many ninja cried in joy at the foxes disappearance, but Third looked for his successor in the ruined battle field, only to find a young silver haired boy standing over a body as he caressed a small object, the boy turned to face him with a kunai in his spare hand while the other held what seemed to be a small bundle in a blanket. Sarutobi quickly recognized the boy, he was the son of the white fang, and Minato's only living student, Kakashi Hatake. A small cry was heard from the small bundle the young teenager was carrying, who quickly put away his kunai when he recognized the third before him to turn his attention to the bundle in his hands.

"Is that-"Sarutobi words trailed off when Kakashi nodded his head as he revealed a young blond haired newborn whimpering in the young teens arms, and a seal on his small stomach as he looked at Kakashi who was frantic about what he should do with a baby, he couldn't make a newborn walk, crawl, he wasn't sure if he held the baby right as he looked at the third his only eye was crying for help. The elderly man chuckled with a pained expression as he looked at the young babe, who was identical to his father, as held the baby in his arms who seemed to stop crying all together as his small eyelids slowly closed as he fell asleep. Sarutobi looked at his deceased successor who was smiling at the area where the baby was before Kakashi picked up the wailing child to calm him down.

'Your child is the hero you always wanted him to be. Minato, I will try my best to protect him while I can.' Sarutobi thought as he looked at the young yellow flash who looked at peace, as he slept for eternity.

"Looks like the Namikaze line is stronger in genetics than the-"A man with black hair and eyes appeared, his ninja attire had a red and white fan embroidered on his sleeve, he walked to the elderly man before him holding the small golden haired babe, who slept totally unaware of his surroundings, as many more ninja appeared before the man and the body of the Forth Hokage. They all wept when they saw their leader on the ground, while many screamed, pleading that it wasn't true, the third looked at the people in sadness as he sighed.

"Everyone listen, the Fourth Hokage gave his life for his village, and also saved it by placing the demon fox in this young newborn baby." Before the third could finish his speech he was interrupted by the screams of the survivors.

"That boy is a Demon, we haft'a kill him!"

"The fox is still alive, we have to finish the job!" many more yells of the survivors were heard, until Kakashi yelled at them for making such suggestions. The boy held some power over his peers, as the genius copy Nin who was quite powerful despite his young age.

"This child is a hero, his name will go down in history as Naruto Uzumaki." Murmers covered the area as some of the ANBU began to carry the fourth, some scowled and glared at the young orphaned infant, while the rest looked at the boy with sad eyes understanding the words the elderly man had just said.

"Uchiha, his name is Naruto Uchiha." The man with the red and white fan symbol on his arm spoke, he looked at the child with sadness.

"What are you saying Fugaku?" The third asked as he observed the man who stood before him.

"I am saying I will take the child in, after all he is my sister's only child." Fugaku said, observing the blond Uchiha before him, taking in each and every detail the child had.

"So you knew the truth this whole time?"

"Yes I knew, I am not a fool Sarutobi, I knew my sister was with child when she saw Mikoto merely hours ago. Also the fact that she died only moments before I arrived here, I saw her about five kilometres from here in the same position as the fourth" Fugaku sadly said, as his emotionless mask was faltering as he looked at the baby. Sarutobi saw the sadness the other man, before he sighed, and passed the sleeping baby to Fugaku who grabbed and held the baby in his arms.

Kakashi watched as the newborn was given to his new father, he felt regret as he watched the older and powerful man walk away with the baby, he wanted to hold the baby one more time, he tried to call out, but his voice was failing him, but when he saw the man was almost out of sight he yelled his loudest.

"WAIT." Everyone stopped moving, Fugaku turned around to see the only boy he looked down upon, but held in his clan pride to listen to the boy, on the most dreadful day in all their lives.

"P-please, can I see Naruto one last time?" The young Jounin asked his eyes were closed as he waited for rejection from the older man, Fugaku sighed as he looked at the boy before him, and back to the golden haired infant in his arms.

"Yes, this will be the last time you may see him." Fugaku said as he walked towards the young teen who looked at him in disbelief, his mismatched eyes widen as he place the baby in his arms. Kakashi looked at the boy in his arms as he held him close in an embrace, as he whispered to the newborn which only Sarutobi and Fugaku heard what he said.

"If only I was older, I wouldn't ever let you go." Kakashi gave the baby back to Fugaku who nodded at the young boy who ran off to help his fellow ANBU carry the fourth back to the village; some were surprised to see emotion from the child. Everyone who was alive either went home or helped with the dead as dribbles of rain drops fell from the sky. The earth was crying for the losses that were lost that one night, in one attack that claimed the life of a leader and a hero, and condemned a life of a child who had just started life merely moments before the attack.

* * *

><p>Fugaku ran home to his wife and two sons with the child in his arms, his thoughts traveled from the boy to his youngest son Sasuke who had just turned two a couple weeks before, then to his eldest wondering he would take the news about receiving a new baby brother. Fugaku stood outside the Uchiha compound, looking at the small gate, as the silence was overcome by the drips of the rain wondering how he could protect the boy. Thoughts of his sister went through his mind at the young girl who had bright red hair. Kushina was the kind of girl who loved to dye her hair red, to hide her true heritage. The day she left the compound was the day she married the Fourth Hokage, who was then just a Jounin, and changed her maiden name to Uzumaki since our first Hokage's wife was once an Uzumaki and it was currently an extinct clan.<p>

Fugaku stood still until he heard the baby start to cry, it brought him back to his senses as he walked into the compound and to his home, the place was not grand nor was it poor, it suited him and his family as he remembered his boys would run around playing one of their many games. The pride in his eyes was his oldest that loved his younger brother so much, and was considered a prodigy among his peers. Fugaku walked into his home to find his family was awake along with some of the clan elders waiting for his return. Naruto was whimpering in his wet form as Fugaku walked to his wife and passed her the child.

"This is Naruto, he is Kushina's child." Mikoto looked at her husband in fear, she had tears forming and threatening to fall as she waited for her husband to speak, while the elders and Itachi gasped, Sasuke stared at the child in his mother's arms while playing with the infants small toes.

"Sh-she didn't make it." Mikoto began to cry as she held the infant in an embrace remembering her young friend, who was smiling at her earlier that day, Itachi tried his best to hold his tears in but a few tears made it passed the boys iron will to hide his emotions, while the elders sighed in sadness, placing their hands on Fugaku's, and Mikoto's shoulder showing them they had support. The clan was fond of Kushina, the only thing they regretted about her, was that she was the container of the fox demon Kyuubi, and she also married outside the clan.

"What will happen to the boy Fugaku?" One of the elders asked as he looked at the child in Mikoto's arms, they saw Minato Namikaze in the young infants features, who had whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Wait is he the new container?" Fugaku glared at the elder who asked that question, warning them not to say another word.

"Yes, he is the next container. I only hope that his hair will change to a darker shade when he gets older, but I don't mind the eyes." Fugaku said, his wife slowly stopped crying as she looked at the baby before who was staring at Sasuke who was trying to grab the smaller baby's hand as he stared at the small infants hands in awe.

"Yes, but if he remains blond it will cause trouble for the clan, his Namikaze blood is exceptionally strong." An elder spoke as he looked at the infants golden locks with a worried expression on his elderly face.

"If not we can use one of our clans jutsu to make him look more of Uchiha lineage, but even that has a time limit, when the caster dies the jutsu will fail." Fugaku spoke as he tried to think of a better solution.

"No! I want the boys golden locks, we can say he takes after his father's side who is a half breed Uchiha, he will not ask questions, nor will anyone else after we put him in our family registry the building that hold all records of families was destroyed, it will be better that way than hiding his features." Mikoto finally spoke she had a hard expression, everyone but the two youngest males knew that there was no way around her decision, and that she was going to get her way.

"Actually now that I think about it, it should work no one would question his heritage. We have a rare few Uchiha's who have married outside the clan, and those who have the blood of outsiders as well." An elder thought aloud, everyone thought about this, until Itachi finally spoke as he wiped his tears away.

"I will tell the council in the morning about this, knowing them they will only say that he is a container." The adults were shocked that the boy understood everything they had spoken about. Fugaku placed his hand on his eldest sons shoulder saying he approved of his suggestion, he sent off the eight year old who understood he had to leave at that moment.

"Well Naruto Uchiha this is going to be your new home." Mikoto said, as her husband and the elders stared at the baby who was continuing to watch Sasuke, who in turn was talking to him with his limited vocabulary.

"Hewwo Naru-chaa, my name ish Shashuke, me am ur beg brudder." Sasuke held unto Naruto's naturally tanned hand as he finally caught the infant's small hands, smiling at the baby who was starting to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well this is the prologue, I am having second thoughts about this chapter, I think I left some info out, or I misspelled the Uchiha's names, but needless to say this is just the beginning the next chapter would be when Naruto activates his Sharingan at four years old, and an overprotective Sasuke, who still idols Itachi, but doesn't feel inferior to him because of Naruto looks up to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Toddler Sasuke Translation: <em><strong>"Hello Naru-chan, my name is Sasuke, I am your big brother."<strong>_

I thought it would seem rather stranger for his vocabulary to be exceptionally high at only two years old.

* * *

><p>Well until next time I hope you review and tell me how I can improve this Chapter thanks<p> 


	2. Sun and Moon

**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_** own Naruto**

**Warning: Child kidnapping (not rape, thought about it but it wouldn't work out)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>_: Naruto's mother was a secret Uchiha, whose brother was none other than Fugaku who felt it was necessary to adopt his orphaned nephew that one night in the battle field. His son Sasuke was already born two years before along with all of the Rookie Genin 8. Naruto Uchiha now the younger brother and only Uchiha in the Uchiha compound who has blond hair and blue eyes, and they are the only ones in the whole village who protect him from everyone else when he is within the walls of the compound.

* * *

><p>In this story only Sasuke isn't aware that Naruto was adopted, and well he thinks he is Naruto's full blood brother, also I will say that the massacre will still happen but held off for a year.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The new Prodigy <strong>

**(four years later)**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-nii, wake up." Said a young four year old blond, Sasuke was groaning while telling Naruto to go back to sleep. Naruto was wide awake at eight in the morning; their father and mother were out at secret meetings, while Itachi was at a mission for ANBU, which left the six year old Sasuke and four year old Naruto alone at the house.<p>

"But Sasuke-nii you promised me we can go to the market to buy some kunai for me." Naruto pouted as he poked his brothers head, Sasuke growled into the pillow as he shot up, he was pissed but ended up pulling Naruto into one of his good morning's embrace, which he did every morning since Naruto was born.

"Naru-chan you have to be respectful to your big brother and let me sleep in next time, k?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto nod his head vigorously while smiling happily. Sasuke got off of his bed and walked out of his and Naruto's room, which they shared since Sasuke pulled a tantrum when he was three to have Naruto, who was only one at the time to sleep in the same room as him, his parents couldn't change his mind since then.

The two youngest Uchiha's went to the bathroom to wash their faces, with Naruto's favorite stuffed fox in his hand, never letting it go of the red doll, then to make breakfast, which Sasuke had to make Naruto watch since he only knew how to make instant ramen, which Itachi showed him once, which made he made when he was three making him a ramen addict since then.

When they finished their meal, Naruto placed his and Sasuke's empty plates in the sink and ran out of the house a second later with his stuffed animal toy fox in tow, which Sasuke watched in wonder in his younger brother's speed. Sasuke eventually caught up to Naruto who had slowed down when he saw his older brother was way behind him. While they walked they noticed the playground, which their father forbade Naruto to go to alone. Naruto's goal soon forgotten he looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes hoping that he would be able to go to the park. Sasuke looked at his baby brother in awe, while wondering how anything could look so cute, now he knew how Itachi felt when he asked him for anything at Naruto's age, he was powerless against those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Naru-chan, but only for a little bit okay?" Naruto nodded as he excitedly grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran to the park. There were some older kids, and kids who were Sasuke's age, some of them Sasuke recognized from the last time they came to the park. It was also his second time that Naruto was allowed outside of the compound without their parents supervision, when usually Fugaku forbade the blond to leave the house on some occasions, while his older brothers play outside(he thinks training is playing), and he was forced to study, which was the reason he was so attached to his toy fox, it was the only thing that kept him from feeling lonely when he was alone in the large home.

"Sasuke, Naru-chan over here." Yelled a young boy, his brunette hair was wild, and his triangle marked cheeks made him look like a wild child.

"KIBA! What are you playing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke was close behind him, he was excited to see his first friend from his first time out of the compound, and they both became instantly close, while Sasuke learned to tolerate the non-Uchiha.

"I am playing ninja, wanna play? NO! Wait Ino, Sakura, and Hinata are playing with the flowers Naru-chan, I think it's safer for you." Kiba suggested which made the younger Uchiha pout; Kiba and Sasuke were weak against it, along with many other kids.

"N-Naru-chan, I think you should play with the girls, you didn't play with them last time remember." Sasuke attempted persuasion, which made the young blond ponder until he was happy again as he ran to the girls dropping his fox on the sand in the excitement, and then made the boys sigh in relief, all the boys didn't like Naruto playing with them with fears they might end up being too rough with the small child, after all no one wanted to be the kid who makes the small kids cry.

"So Sasuke you going to play?" Kiba asked as he smiled making sure Naruto was too far away to see them play.

"Who is all playing?" Sasuke questioned, as he looked at Kiba sceptically, not believing for a second he had any one else in the game.

"There's me, Shino the kid who's always quiet and plays with the bugs, Chouji the kid eating chips, Neji the Hyuuga, and Shikamaru that kid sleeping over there." Kiba pointed to each boy he mentioned, Sasuke nodded in approval as he ran after Kiba. Naruto was playing with the girls who were in the middle of greeting the third Hokage with flowers that they picked. The girls noticed the young boy immediately when his golden hair shone in the sun light; they all ran towards him placing flowers in his hair making him even more adorable.

"Naru-chan you look so cute, I am so happy you're playing with us today!" Ino said ecstatically as she hugged the younger boy, the other two were laughing as they smiled at the younger child.

"Hello Naruto, how is your day so far." Asked the third as he walked towards the young child who bowed at his respectively making some of the flowers in his hair fall to the grassy ground.

"I am fine Hokage-sama." Naruto smiled at the elderly man, who he respected, which made the third shocked at how well the child's vocabulary was developed in his young age.

"That's good, but where are your parents?" Sarutobi asked as he looked around the garden and near the park where he saw Naruto's older brother Sasuke who was running around with a group of boys his own age.

"Sasuke-nii knows, I think he said they went on errands, we are going to the market later to buy myself some kunai." The blond said, his face was glowing in excitement, and anticipation.

"Kunai, aren't you a little too young? The elderly man asked as he looked at the younger boy who was still happily smiling, watching the girls place many variations of flowers on his hair before returning his attention back at the Hokage.

"No sir, Daddy was the one who told me I had to be responsible and start training since I finished my acade-de, academic work." Naruto corrected himself, as Ino was rearranging the flowers on his head, while Hinata was making a crown, and Sakura was making a necklace, all of them were too busy to listen in to the conversation.

"So how far have you gotten?" Sarutobi asked intrigued by the boys advancement.

"I have finished reading about the basics of Chakra control sir." Naruto answered truthfully as he blew a flower petal out of his face.

"When did you start reading?" Sarutobi asked, shocked at how far the boy was ahead before he even was near the age to attend the academy, along with the fact the child could even read.

"Last year, after my third birthday, Sasuke-nii taught me, and Itachi-nii, showed me some of what my textbooks were saying. Daddy said I was already beginning to read some words when I was two, when Sasuke-nii was reading me one of his bedtime stories." The blond stated proudly when mentioning his brothers.

"Really? That's amazing young one." Sarutobi said in shock, the boy already began to show signs of being a genius when reading at that young age. The boys Uchiha side was making him more intellectually smart, and the fact he had started his ninja training so early worried him about his treatment was like with Fugaku, but seeing the child smiling the way he did made him push the subject aside, for now.

He watched as all the girls placed flowers all over Naruto, which looked natural on him with his natural tanned skin and his golden blond hair which seemed to resemble the sun which reminded him of his nickname. Sarutobi noticed that the young child was surrounded with love and concern by all the children, as he saw the girls decorated him making him smile, and he noticed how rough the boys were at the moment, which made him understand why they told the young blond to go to the girls, who were now teaching him to make flower crowns, which he looked at fascinated, like it was the most amazing thing one can do in the world.

The elderly Hokage laughed as he saw the children play together, completely pure and innocent. His own ANBU guards came swiftly as to not alarm the children, who were unaware of the new visitor as they continued to play.

"Sir, the Uchiha clan is holding another one of their meetings." The man wearing a dog mask whispered his findings, when he finished he watched the young blond child which the third noticed immediately. He sighed as he remembered what the boy, well man now, beside him said to the small toddler when he was just born leaving to his new home with Fugaku.

"His adoptive parents aren't here, have a few words with the boy, with me here he won't be afraid. " The Third Hokage whispered to the man in a dog mask, who looked at him as he removed his mask with a nod, his confidence blaring as the Third started smiling. Kakashi walked up to the small boy with his face nearly entirely covered except for his right eye, but he felt uncomfortable so he placed the dog mask back on. The young blond boy looked at the masked man in fear until he saw the third still smiling, and nodding his head indicating the man was safe.

"Hello there Naruto, my name is doggy, how are you today?" Kakashi attempted a conversation, but he felt completely lost unsure if the boy understood him, or if the child was still skeptical of him, until the young blond smiled at him which relieved Kakashi of his fears that the boy was scared of him.

"Hello doggy, I am good today, my big brudder- ah! I mean bro-brother is taking me to the weapons shop later, to buy me some kunai for my size, because daddy said so." Naruto smiled, until it faded away, he looked at the masked man before him curiously, tilting his head to the side as if trying to figure out the most difficult question in the world.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked curiously as he wondered why the young blond Uchiha stared at him.

"How did you know my name?" Big blue eyes seemed to cut through Kakashi's heart at how innocent they looked, and how beautiful it shimmered in the light.

"Naruto, ninja don't reveal their secrets to just anyone you know." Kakashi answered in a playful tone, which made Naruto smile once again; totally unaware of how the masked man was nervously reacting. He waved good-bye to the children before he could get bombarded with more questions by the curious children who finally noticed him.

"WOW! Did you hear that Ino, he said he was a ninja." Naruto said enthusiastically, as he stared at Kakashi until he was out of sight. The only ninja Naruto had seen knowing full well they were a ninja was his oldest brother Itachi, who he hardly saw because he went out on many missions, leaving only Sasuke with most of the memories of him. The girls only giggled about how happy the young boy was, as they continued to decorate him.

"Naruto, do you want to become a ninja?" The Third Hokage asked as he watched the blond turn his attention at him with excitement laced his voice he replied.

"Yes I wanna be a ninja and be awesome like my big brothers, they are both so cool when they train I wanna be like them." Naruto smiled, until he burst out laughing, Kiba was behind him tickling his sides, the girls giggled even more at the sight of the young blond laughing not caring what he was doing to the flowers in his hair.

"What about me, aren't I amazing?" Kiba laughed along with Naruto who was begging for Kiba to stop while laughing uncontrollably, and thrashing his body around to have him stop but failed at every direction he moved his small body towards.

"Y-yes K-K-Kiba your awe-awesome!" Naruto laughed as Kiba kept on tickling him, until they both fell down in exhaustion due to their laughing. Hiruzen laughed at the young boys who were now lying side by side gasping for air with smiles on their faces. He saw how the children wanted the young blond to worship them, as they all gathered around them attempting to get the young blonds awhile Sasuke walked up to his younger brother, crouched beside him as he grabbed his brother's hand and walked towards Hiruzen.

"Excuse me Hokage sir, do you have the time?" Sasuke asked as he remembered they were only allowed there for a little while, while waiting for the Hokage to check for the time on his watch, which was tucked within his white robes, he only waited a few seconds before the man looked back at the two Uchihas.

"Hmmm, I think it's about ten in the morning." He answered as he looked back at his watch underneath his covered arm. When he finished speaking he saw the two Uchiha's dashing towards the market place, while yelling back at the children behind them.

"SORRY WE GOTTA GO GUYS, BUT WE'RE LATE." They both ran until they were out of sight, with all the children groaning about the little amount of time they had with the small boy, and some of the children tackled Kiba who was in the middle of bragging about how Naruto said he was awesome. Hiruzen saw how much the children loved to be an idol to someone younger, preferably Naruto.

When Sasuke dragged his younger brother through the crowd of people at the market he was looking for the sign that said 'weapons shop', totally unaware of the hateful glares that were given to the young blond as the passing people hit him by 'accident' when they say they didn't see him. Many people in the village knew what was inside the boy, when the village council thought it was necessary for the people to know, they got an angry response by the many heads of different clans, who bonded together when they learned of the boys heritage. Many people ignored the many threats given to them by the many clans if they hurt the boy, which was the main reason why he was banned from leaving the compound unsupervised until recently.

Sasuke finally spotted the weapons shop sign as he swerved around the many adults while having a deaths grip on Naruto's hand, Sasuke was merely scared he might lose his little brother. As they walked in a small bell chimed gaining the attention of the owner, the man was nice because he saw them come and go many times waiting for each day for when they were old enough to be ninja. But this time was different they had a note with them, which he grabbed from the black haired boys childish hands as he waited for the man to finish reading. The man read the letter many times and looked back at the young boys, until he sighed going to the back of the store with the curious eyes watching his every move, he went to grab the smallest and lightest Kunai he had in stock and knew it was the right weight for someone so small. When he returned to the boys he hand the small box to Naruto to test if the young child could carry the light weight, but to a small child it was impossibly heavy, when he saw Naruto was carrying it with little difficulty he smiled. He told them they had to be careful while handling the live Kunai, the boys said their thanks as Sasuke gave him the amount of money that was labelled on the box, then he ushered Naruto out before the man could even blink.

Sasuke stared at the large amount of people walking in the marketplace, and looked back his brother, he grabbed Naruto's arm and walked towards the direction he knew the compound was in, until he felt a tug on Naruto and he lost his grip. Sasuke felt his heart pounding against his chest as he turned around scared of what may have just happened, when he saw the being who grabbed his brother he relaxed, it was Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother and the idiot was standing beside her, Kiba was looking at Naruto with curious eyes, mainly towards the little box he was carrying.

"Hey there little pup, what's the box for?' Tsume asked before her son could open his loud mouth.

"This is my brand new Kunai that Sasuke-nii bought for me, because Itachi-nii said his ones are too heavy for me, and mommy and daddy were too busy to take me while Itachi-nii was at a mi-mission." He answered as he proudly held the box to his chest.

"Oh really? Next time you want to go to the market place come to one of the clan compounds, anyone there would be able to take you, okay? You have no idea what could happen when children are alone." She scolded them as she walked them home. While they walked Tsume put Naruto down and carried his box for him while Kiba and Sasuke grabbed his little hands and walked to the Uchiha compound.

"Remember children next time go to another Clans compound before you go to the center of town okay?" Tsume repeated herself as she ushered the reluctant Kiba home, but before she could successfully push him on their way home he ducked under her arms as ran to the blond, who looked back at him questioningly as he kissed Naruto's forehead before being chased off by Sasuke who yelled some threats at Kiba, which Naruto had no idea why he mad about a kiss, and what it meant, then dealt with Sasuke repeating over and over again.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sasuke blushed as Naruto looked at him curiously until a loud voice took his attention away.

"BYE NARU-CHAN." Kiba yelled, as he waved at the Uchiha brothers, Naruto waved back, while Sasuke grumbled under his breath something about getting him back, and he'll be too scared to try next time. Tsume chuckled about the children's actions as she trailed after the running Kiba, laughing the entire way as her son face-planted into the ground after tripping over a rock.

"Come Naru-chan, we have to practice before father comes home." Sasuke said, he knew about his Fathers attitude towards them and Itachi, he always looked pleased at Itachi, but when he finally looked at them he had a disappointed look about him which he tried his best to hide it from Naruto, after all it was the big brothers job to protect his younger siblings.

"Okay Sasuke-nii," Naruto answered as he ran after Sasuke who took him to the Clan training ground, where there were some other kids who were near their own ages training. Everyone was training in Taijutsu, and throwing kunai and shurikan, because they all wanted to be the greatest ninja in the future. However whenever they saw the blond they all stopped instantly to help him prepare, which helped Sasuke greatly when he needed help to train his youngest member of their family, but also angered him whenever they took all of his precious baby brothers attention. Naruto learned quite quickly how to hold and throw the Kunai he was already making bulls eyes with every throw which made the older Uchiha brother proud, while he made more bulls eyes than the younger blond who stopped throwing and begun to stare in awe at Sasuke and give Sasuke words of praise as his idol never missed a beat.

The sky was starting to darken as Sasuke was resting his arm to begin to read some of the scrolls he got from his father to learn some fire Jutsu's, as his brother was napping beside him, for some reason Sasuke felt like he forgot something, but brushed it off when he saw his mother walking towards them.

"There you are, we thought you would be at home after your errands." Mikoto said with a tinge of worry in her voice, she searched for them all over the compound when the sun was starting to set, she saw some children saying that Naruto was even better than them when they were his age she stopped them demanding they tell her where they saw her youngest son, they stuttered telling her that they were at the training grounds as she unknowingly glared at them. When she arrived she found Naruto sleeping on the grass, she knew it was past his bed time and he was exhausted from the full day she knew he must have had.

Sasuke watched as his mother picked up his little brother, and began to walk home he quickly gathered his things and Naruto's things as well, and ran after his mother. He looked at his little brother who slept peacefully with a few pieces of grass in his hair, the more he watched him the more he realized that he only saw an angel in his mother's arms, and wondered if every big brother had an angel of a brother.

When Sasuke watched his brothers golden hair it reminded him of a talk he had with his older brother the year before, when he asked why fire and water Jutsu's were bad together. He remembered Itachi looking at him, his younger brother as he tried to think of an explanation that the child beside him would understand.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke the reason they don't work together because they are very different, like how the sun can never meet the moon." Itachi had hoped that Sasuke would understand as Naruto discovered them wondering what they were doing. Sasuke looked at Itachi like he was an idiot, then he discovered that Naruto was watching them with his big blue eyes, Sasuke went up to him and grabbed his hand and turned to Itachi yelling out loud.<p>

"I can totally meet the sun, because I am the moon." Itachi fell backwards wondering how in the world he was beat by his brothers childish logic, until it hit him why did Sasuke say he was the moon. Itachi shot up looking at his younger brothers and poked Sasuke's head while smiling.

"Sasuke why are you the moon?" Itachi asked, while unaware of the audience he was acquiring while he was waiting for Sasuke's reply.

"Because my hair is black like night, and my skin color is white like the moon, like you too Itachi. I thought you were smart, I'm only five and I know that." Sasuke looked at his older brother pitying him as Naruto patted his head, trying to console the face-palming teen.

"Ish ok 'achi you smar' 'oo." Naruto tried to reassure his older brother who couldn't believe his younger brothers thought he was extremely dumb, he heard laughing coming from behind him, his father was holding his sides tried to hold in his laughter as he listened to their conversation, besides their mother who took a picture of her oldest sons most embarrassing moment, so far. The younger two were wondering why in the world their parents were laughing, as their father calmed himself long enough to speak.

"Sasuke why is Naruto the sun?" Fugaku held his stoic mask until he met Itachi's gaze and began laughing again. Sasuke looked at his father with the same expression he used on Itachi when he asked why he was the moon.

"Because Naru-chan is the sun that's why, looks at him daddy."Sasuke pointed at Naruto's golden locks, while pitying his father as well who was laughing even harder now.

"Naru-chan has sunny hair, and his eyes are like the sky outside see, I can totally meet the sun, Itachi if you don't know the answer you can just tell me to see daddy to understand." Fugaku couldn't breathe anymore he was laughing so hard, while Itachi couldn't help but laugh as well as the youngest Uchiha's looked at each other and back at the insane adults and teenager.

* * *

><p>Flashback End:<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke chuckled as he remembered that conversation, while they walked home, ever since then the adults of the Uchiha clan called them the sun and the moon of the Uchiha clan all because of a Child's logic on how the elements couldn't complement each other, after that day Itachi found many ways to teach that to him while not referring to the sun and the moon.<p>

That year was the last time Fugaku smiled, he began to get serious after that, forcing Naruto to work harder on his academics, while making Sasuke focus on jutsu and throwing Kunai. It was only recently that Fugaku let them be children again, slowly letting them get into the habit of going to parks and playtime which they only did when they were alone in the house.

When they reached the house Fugaku was reading his newspaper, when he finished an article he turned to his middle son as he warned Sasuke that there was a bad man who did bad things to kids when they were alone, and he was on the loose. When Sasuke heard this he was extremely glad that it was Tsume who found them earlier while they were in the market place, and not the bad man, he knew that he was skilled but he wasn't confident enough to protect Naruto from bad men without help.

They were sent to bed while Sasuke had Naruto placed beside him, they quickly fell asleep. The moon was high in the darkened sky when the youngest Uchiha woke up feeling scared, he knew he was beside Sasuke when he turned to see Sasuke's face looking right at him while he snored softly, but he still felt alone. That's when it hit him he forgot his fox at the park, he could never sleep for long without it by his side, even with Sasuke beside him, Itachi gave him that fox telling him it would fight away the monsters under the bed and the closet while he slept. Naruto sat up the closet was closed but he was wary about the monsters under the bed waiting for him to step down and grab to take him to their world and to never return (Itachi was too graphic with the bed time stories).

Naruto thought about his small fox and how it was alone waiting for him, he wanted to cry but that would mean his dad would come and tell him that it's time to be a big boy, he whimpered as he stood up on the bed, thinking about whether to just go down, or to jump, he decided to do the latter as he jumped as far as he could. When he landed he heard creaking from behind him, too scared to turn around Naruto ran as fast as he could out of the room, and out of the house while his parents slept peacefully in their room, when he closed the front door it made a large clap as he slammed it closed.

The young blond ran his fastest towards the park, but he forgot his flashlight, but he didn't want to turn back because the monsters under the bed might grab him without his fox, he just kept on running unaware of predatory eyes watching his every move as it followed him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with the sudden noise, mumbling about Naruto to go back to bed as he turned to hug him, his small pale hand moved all over the bed not feeling the small body he was searching for, he opened his eyes to see if Naruto fell off the bed again. When he got up to see the young blond on the floor, but he didn't see the small boy, nor was he in his own bed, the thought entered his mind that Naruto was locked in the bathroom again. Sasuke went to see if Naruto was in the bathroom as he grabbed a flashlight that Itachi often left by the side of the bed for them, but when he felt the flashlight, he turned it on to look for a patch of blond with his tired eyes, he looked at the bathroom which was empty, then to his parents room which woke him up.<p>

"The bad man!" Sasuke gasped as he ran to his Father's side screaming at him to wake up, the older man was not pleased to be woken up as he looked for the source he saw his second son Sasuke looking like he was about to cry with the flashlight pointing at his face.

"Sasuke did you have a bad dream, what would Naruto think if he saw his big brother crying." Fugaku grumbled as he slowly woke up pushing the light out of his face.

"But Father! Naruto is gone I can't find him I think the bad man got him." Sasuke cried as tears went down his face, his heart was pounding like crazy. Fugaku shot up; he knew Sasuke always knew where to find Naruto no matter what, it was like the boy had a homing device on the little blond. Then his thoughts went to the reports he got about missing children here and there in the village, but they were always found having the same story that there was a man taking them, but there was always something that bothered him about the kidnappings, each child that was kidnapped all had something in common, they were all blond.

Fugaku turned on the lights waking his wife, she wondered why only one of her sons was crying, and it was Sasuke he was never alone he always had Naruto in tow, no matter what. That's when she woke up when she saw her husband dressing up in his police uniform.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mikoto shot up now, Fugaku gave her a look of fear and despair as he nearly activated his sharingan.

"Naruto isn't in the house." Mikoto gasped she was really scared, nearly frantic, as Fugaku grabbed Sasuke and carried the boy to the police station, moving as quickly as he could without having his legs give out to the amount of fear that was building up within him. When they reached the building the officers working the grave-yard shift greeted the man until they noticed the usually stoic mans expression, while they waited for the orders they knew was waiting for them.

"My youngest son is missing, the Sun of the Uchiha clan is gone, I need all available officers out there searching while I have my other son to help, and activate sharingan on all those who have it immediately!" Fugaku ordered, everyone already knew who to search for, and they knew why Fugaku had Sasuke, he was known as the moon of the Uchiha clan that can instantly find his sun. The officers shouted commands in their radios and ran out of the building all but those who held information of where they found the last few missing children, they noticed he was always around the most likely places to find children alone as they gave locations to look at on their radios.

Sasuke was really scared as his father took him outside again, the feeling that something was missing shot up in his mind again, there had to be a reason that Naruto would wake up, he just needed to think hard as he ran to search for his missing sun.

* * *

><p>Naruto was nearly at the playground when he saw an orange little being lying on its side by the grass; he was overjoyed as he saw that the little being was his fox, he ran to his little fox and smiled. When Naruto turned around he saw a man wearing a shiny metal headband was behind him, he knew the man was a ninja, but his instincts told him to run, run and don't look back. The young blond turned to run but two strong hands grabbed his sides as he turned, the man threw the scared blond into a bag while he laughed at the child's tears.<p>

"Don't worry little brat, the Land of Lightning will make you a fine ninja, you along with that Hyuuga heiress. Finally we found the right Uchiha brat." The man bellowed while Naruto screamed hoping that someone could hear him, the man kept laughing while telling him it was no use, but that didn't stop him he felt the man was moving but he continued to scream. He finally stopped when he heard another man's voice and silent sobbing coming from beside him.

"Man your kid is really loud, are you sure you got the right one? This one is nice and quiet Hyuuga heiress, caught her when she was sleeping, let's go before we get caught." He felt movement again, he was really scared.

"Foxy I'm scared." He sobbed, until his fox began to glow, and explode. Naruto closed his eyes; he always remembered in his text books that an explosion hurts really badly when it's really close, expecting pain he was shocked until he felt something small and slightly heavy on his chest, he opened his eyes to see it was a kunai.

"Hinata, are you out there?" The young blond yelled as soon as he was positioning himself for a rough landing, as his arm elevated ready to strike until he heard a small voice.

"Naru-chan is that you?" Hinata tried activating her Byakugan, but failed as fear was enveloping her not just for herself but for Naruto who was literally the life of everyone's lives. Naruto heard his friends voice and began to cry that he was not alone, he eventually stopped a few seconds later when he heard a familiar voice that came from a third man.

"Stop there, give me back my child."

"Okay, we already grabbed the 'Sun of the Uchiha clan', this kid is just extra in case the kid was too young to use, or unobtainable." The man said

"What!? The 'Sun of the Uchiha clan'! Naruto are you there?" He yelled he heard slight crying until a small hoarse voice replied.

"Yes I am here; please help me I don't want to go to the Land of Lightening!" The child cried even louder, Hiashi couldn't blame him; he was only four not fully aware of the outside world, only to get kidnapped by a foreign Ninja.

In the near distance Fugaku heard some yelling, he only went into this direction because Sasuke remembered that Naruto forgot his fox at the playground earlier in the morning, he went towards the source of all the yelling, his heart stopped he saw Hiashi was about to engage into battle with two men with small bags which looked like they had heavy objects in them, he felt anger when he saw one of the bags move and rip open he saw Naruto fall on the ground.

"Naruto be careful and get out of here! I will deal with these men." Hiashi yelled Fugaku had to put Sasuke down as he wanted to run to his little brother, as Fugaku put him to sleep by using Genjutsu, when Sasuke fell to the ground asleep Fugaku ran towards the battlefield and his son.

"Dammit grab him, we need the Uchiha brat!" The man wearing black was about to grab Naruto again while his partner countered the attack aimed at him by Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan, but before he could grab the boy he felt a sudden pain jabbed into his thigh, it was connected to the young blond child who was crying as the blood went all over his hand. The man before him lost it; he drew out his own Kunai and struck the child beneath him, slashing the child's arm. The blood and pain was too much for the young blond, the man above him looked like he wanted to continue as he pulled out the Kunai out of his thigh. The foreign ninja before him raised his arm again to strike one more time hoping to cause another wound to make the child faint in shock, Naruto thought he was going to die. Naruto stared in fear as the man swiftly moved his arm to strike, his watched as the Kunai come closer and closer, until it slowed down, everything slowed down, Naruto saw this as a chance to move and he took it.

The man missed, he was shocked as he saw the small bleeding child move quickly out of the way, and then he saw it, it made him laugh maniacally, as if he accomplished something as he noticed the red eyes with three tomoe, the complete sharingan. Naruto tried to keep his eyes open, but the pain was too much for the young boy to handle, as Hiashi tried to reach for his daughter and try to protect Naruto at the same time felt it was too much as he saw the child faint with blood trailing down his arm. He was about to make a choice he knew he would regret as one of the men ran past him towards Naruto as he fought of the other man, then suddenly a Kunai pushed the man down and another figure appeared.

Fugaku looked at the man who attacked his child with unadulterated rage as he proceeded closer to him he was about to kill him until he saw Hiashi hit the man with certain pressure points so he'd faint. Then the thought of interrogation and torture seemed appealing to him as he thought of the man's constant screaming. He knocked him out as well, he talked into his radio telling his men that they caught two intruders and he found his son along with the Hyuuga head and heiress.

"Thank you for protecting my son while you could, but I really hope that arm doesn't scar." Fugaku said as he picked up his youngest son, until he remembered his other son which made him ask his closest officer to come by and grab him.

"It was not a problem, but I should say your youngest has somehow activated his Sharingan, I thought only pure breeds could activate them?" Hiashi asked as he went to see his daughter who fainted due to the fear, he sighed a relief when he heard her breathing.

"Anyone with our blood could activate it, but it's more difficult for those who marry outside the clan. Honestly I would have been happier if he hadn't received it, it would have a lot less pressure on him by the clan. Hiashi if anything were to happen to me in my line of work I need you to make a vow for me." Fugaku asked as he looked at the 'Sun of the Uchiha' who was paling with each moment. Hiashi looked at him suspiciously but nodded his head as his response as he lifted his daughter.

"I want you to take in my kids, ignoring our clan's hatred for one another, and our own silly rivalry. The only one I trust right now is you, and it seems that this one will feel the same for awhile until he overcomes his new fears, I only hope this night will only appear as a dream to him." Fugaku said worryingly as he looked away.

"Uchiha, I swear on my life if anything happens to you I will take in the boys." Hiashi replied as he ran home to put his daughter safely within the Hyuuga compound, while Fugaku ran towards the hospital with one of his officers trailing behind him with his other son within his hands. When he reached the hospital he dealt with the many nurses and doctor's rushing to his aid, within seconds the blond was in his own bed with Sasuke next to him and his arms stitched and cleaned. He looked at his sons in fear that this wasn't going to be the first time that this was going to happen to him, as he ruffled Sasuke's hair he vowed to himself that he was going to go to any lengths to make sure this never happens again, even a coup de taut, after all leaders do have the best protection all around.

* * *

><p>Naruto had woken up a few times a couple days later, which Fugaku thought something happened to him, while he was in the middle of threatening the hospital staff demanding that they help his youngest son, that's when Itachi came by asking why his seal on the toy fox was broken.<p>

"A few days ago your youngest brother was nearly kidnapped by ninja hailing from the Land of lightening, we owe a great debt to Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan if he didn't stall and protect him we would have lost the Sun of the Uchiha clan." Itachi was filled with emotions that varied from anger, happiness that he was saved, and relief that he placed a Kunai in that fox that would be release when he said words like he was afraid. Itachi watched as his little brothers sleep while Naruto was asleep with his bandaged arm, and Sasuke slept at the foot of his bed. Naruto began moaning when Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's head slowly ruffling the small blond's hair, as he stared at the wound noticing it was almost completely healed.

"Big brother?" Naruto said as his big eyes slowly opened, revealing a bright blue orbs that looked at him curiously until a smile broke his sleeping features as two small arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, the small boy did this often when he was younger and wanted to be carried. Itachi lifted up his little brother careful of the tubes injected in his arms as visitors were walking in.

"Hey Itachi did he wake up?" A voice said behind Itachi, when he turned Naruto looked at the Third Hokage smiling as he felt safe in Itachi's arms. Sasuke heard people speaking he didn't want to wake up but then he heard laughing which woke up the reluctant raven as he looked towards the source while rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes. Itachi sat in the bed with Naruto seated on his lap while Naruto was laughing while he stared at Sasuke, this woke him up when he saw his younger brother he didn't think as he launched himself at Naruto hugging him close, while Naruto patted his back while he hugged back with just as much force.

"You have no idea how scared I was; I thought I lost you that night Naru-chan!" Sasuke cried as he wiped his tears away on Naruto's shirt, and continued to cry as Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, while Itachi watched his younger brother stuck in an embrace. The Hokage watched them all together, he was worried about how the blond would take the situation after he woke up, he had visited the Hyuuga's a few hours earlier to tell them of the fate of the captured Ninja's was death from their own country when their Hokage sent representatives to escort the prisoners home, which they expected would happen for them to not lose face.

Hiruzen watched as Sasuke finally released Naruto but held his hand never letting go, as a nurse came in to look at the boy's arm, to check if it was healing alright. While she was removing the bandages from the young boys arm, Fugaku and Mikoto finally walked in to see their boy was alright while Hiruzen grabbed their attention tell them the final decision that was reached for the two men. Fugaku was only slightly pleased, while another part of him wanted to execute the men personally for taking his son and harming him. The nurse gasped as she quickly calmed herself to grab a doctor with more experience to come and remove the thread from the boys completely healed arm, a wound that would have taken a few weeks to heal only healed in a few days.

When the doctor came in and placed himself beside Itachi and looked at the young blond on his lap while Sasuke was glaring at him from behind him while Itachi smacked the back of his head whispering at him to be nice. The doctor quickly removed the stitches, when he finished he walked up to Fugaku who was still in a conversation with the Hokage to tell him that the boy was ready to discharged from the hospital, while telling him the reason the child slept so long because of the shock was still in his system, and too top it off the wound healed faster in his sleep.

While everyone left the hospital, the Hokage gave his farewell to Naruto and his family, when they were out of sight Kakashi appeared beside him with his ANBU mask on, as he awaited his orders.

"I want those two children under constant guard for the next few months." He said as he motioned him to leave, as he walked towards his own home. Kakashi knew he meant Naruto and the Hyuuga main house heiress, who was still in shock and worried more about Naruto than herself.

The family finally reached the compound, when they were about to go inside the house Fugaku pulled his oldest son aside while the younger ones walked into the house asking their mother for dinner as she told them to set the table, which Sasuke of course told Naruto to go to the washroom and wash his hands and face, while he did the work. Itachi stared at his father curious about what he wanted to ask, until Fugaku spoke.

"Itachi I want you to train Naruto in Sharingan, it seems that during the attack while he was kidnapped, he activated his Sharingan, I couldn't believe it, it was complete with three tomoe." Fugaku spoke in amazement, while Itachi was slightly older when he activated his. Itachi looked at his father and nodded his head, he didn't want this to happen again, and he wanted his younger brothers to be able to protect himself while he was away from missions. From what he learned Naruto was able to use the Kunai he sealed in the fox toy to protect himself, and used it escape from the bag he was in.

"Yes father, but what about Sasuke?"

"He will train with me, and you when we have the time. But Naruto would need the most work, but due to my schedule, and Naruto's age, he would need the most training. It seems that academic work was not the smart choice to specify the boy in, we nearly lost him that night, if Sasuke hadn't been teaching him I am sure he wouldn't have known how to defend himself." Fugaku was concerned, he knew Sasuke could defend himself but Naruto was another story, he was used to others protecting him from danger because he was the youngest and how Sasuke dotes on him.

Within the distance they couldn't hear the rest of the clan murmuring about the next Uchiha prodigy, that the Sun of the Uchiha clan was more of a genius than his oldest brothers combined and how he activated his sharingan at a scary early age, while many others nodded their head in approval as they passed the blonds home. All the fears that Fugaku had for his youngest son came to life, the expectation that would be placed on the small boy, and the incident that happened merely days before was forgotten as the clan wanted a meeting about placing the boy in school and becoming a Ninja at a younger age than the famed and hated Kakashi the copy nin.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I started this as soon as I finished the prologue but kept forgetting about some detail, its about 2 in the morning am not completely sure if i did this chapter right at all so I hope for your reviews to tell me what my tiredness had missed.<p>

Also I love the brotherly love coming from Naruto and Sasuke, but the next chapter is the sad part, which of course is held off a year just to remind you all, well until then bye.


	3. Recovering, and new pain

**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_** own Naruto, like at all**

* * *

><p>Now the time we have been waiting for the massacre, but its Naruto's sixth birthday and a week later all of hell breaks loose, also due to a request I decided to do a happy scene before all the horrible gore and the sad mission.<p>

Oh yeah in this story the right age you should join the academy is at six, and this would mean that Sasuke would have had two years to make countless of fans, which only Ino and Sakura know about Naruto being his baby brother out of all of Sasuke's fans, and of course Hinata totally doesn't count.

Oh yeah poll for the pairings for the young blond, might do one for Sasuke once I find out what he is going to do for later on in the story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Age 6<br>**

_Special: Birthday boy_

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN" A group of hyper young children yelled at the top of their lungs, while another group of adults were smiling and laughing, as the blond did his best to blow his candles, but only successfully blew half of them, while he worked of the remaining three. Itachi arrived at the house just in time as he was away on a mission, he worked his fastest to finish the mission so that he could make it for Naruto's birthday party with his gift in hand. When Itachi opened the door he didn't expect to be tackled, the first thing he saw was a pair of blond and black hair, when his back made contact with the ground he looked up to see the culprits, as they smiled at him while laughing, he knew he was cursed as they finally got off of him, and that curse was of course the dreaded word he hated above all else, it was <em><strong>sugar.<strong>_

The children smiled at their oldest brother before they both ran away and meet up with the other group of children who were the spawn of many clan heads, and some friends they met at the park, and some of their cousins, the house was packed and it was only the beginning, Itachi was regretting coming back early with each child on a heavy sugar rush, while the cake they ate was making them filthy and extremely hyper as they all played ninja, and his younger brothers tackled him again while he was putting his gift down in the table with the rest of the presents, his face met with the table, after recovering from his sudden assault he was about to retaliate as he turned to see his brothers out of the house and in the yard before he could even say 'what happened', even with all his deadly training in the ANBU he was still weak against sugar rushed small children.

"Itachi-nii why are you so slow today?" Naruto asked as he stood behind of Itachi, who he swore he saw the blond leave the house a second earlier, but when he turned to look at his little brother he was gone, he swiftly turned to the door again there was a small patch of blond running away. Itachi sighed he knew this happened every year, but continuously going in and out of the battle field he was still wary and confused about how to react to dozens of hyper active kids jumping him, especially when they are put together into two small bodies that he swore would be the end to him.

Naruto ran off from his oldest brother he was quickly getting bored from tackling him, and made his way to Kiba who was running around still playing ninja with the rest of the children, while Sasuke was refueling on the sugar. As soon as he finished he quickly joined them with icing all around his mouth as he ran after Shikamaru and Ino who were playing the rogues running away from the heroes, while Kiba captured Naruto who was playing the distressed prince **(he yelled at them for trying to say he was the princess lol) **with the help of Hinata, while Shino found it more interesting to chase after a butterfly as it flew passed him while he was guarding the captured prince.

Chouji attempted to sneak up on Kiba to save their precious Naru-chan, but they were intercepted by a very loud yell coming from Mikoto.

"CHILDREN PRESENT TIME!" All the children dropped what they were doing and ran back into the house where Itachi found it necessary to barricade himself with the couch cushions as he saw his two brothers run in, they didn't notice the scared boy as Naruto ran towards his mother with his legendary speed, which Mikoto was sure it was the sugar rush making him faster than usual. While the parents practically forced their children to sit down while the small blond awaited for his first present while he fidgeted on his chair, unable to keep still.

Mikoto gave him his presents, there were many crayons, books, and toys that were given to him by those outside the clan, Naruto looked upon those presents with glowing anticipation, and the people from within the clan made the hyper active blond silent and calm when he noticed their stares, knowing full well what the clan wanted from him, as they always pushed him forward even on his birthday apparently, he received many kunai, weighted clothes, and scrolls containing Jutsu's used for Uchiha children.

Naruto's smile was nearly completely gone until he received his last present, it was a joint present from Itachi and Sasuke, and in it was a small fox nearly identical to the first one Itachi gave him two years prior, but it had the brothers names embroidered on the arms, they both pitched in for the same present. Sasuke was smiling at his baby brother as his bright and beautiful smile returned to his face as he turned his gaze at Sasuke who was blushing in embarrassment, while Itachi felt a chill going down his back as he thought his brothers were going to seek him out, which they eventually did when all the parents took their sleepy children home.

When Itachi felt safe he emerged from his barrier of cushions and was about to go into his room, until he was pushed back down on the couch. Itachi got up to look at his little brothers and was about to tickle them to death when he heard snoring come from both boys, he stared at them in disbelief while Mikoto found it necessary to take a picture of them, but never told him about the picture she took when he was within his barricade of cushions. Itachi looked at his brothers as he ruffled both boys heads while smiling and making a shadow clone to take them to their beds, as he was about to leave he turned around and kissed Sasuke's fore head saying good night, then turning to Naruto and kissed his fore head while saying.

"Happy birthday Naru-chan" With that Itachi left unaware of Naruto's smiling face as he dreamed the night away with pleasant dreams about his older brothers.

* * *

><p><em>Special End:<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story continues:<strong>_

**Two Years Later  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The last two years were hard on the young blond Uchiha as the clan fought with his father to put him the academy, while his brother trained him to the best of his ability while Sasuke trained with their father, getting the disappointed look every time they trained. Naruto wasn't allowed to gp to the park anymore since the kidnapping, or leave the compound at all, he was to train every day. Itachi would train him in shuriken, kunai, Taijutsu, and many more, Naruto was even trained to hide his emotions from the clan so they would pay less attention to him, which was difficult for him. Sasuke was the only brother allowed to leave the compound, besides Itachi. Sasuke was able to play at the park, where he played with their friends, they never asked him why Naruto came to the park anymore because their parents told them about the kidnapping and that he was being held within the compound because he was still scared, after that they gave up, some even forgot the little blond.<p>

'Why am I always comparing him to the other two, I am so sick of myself I didn't want this life for the young boy to have the clan watching his every move to be proud of every little thing he does. Sasuke I hope you don't hate me for teaching you instead of Itachi.' Fugaku thought as he placed a look of disappointment to himself as he nearly compared his sons, totally forgetting about his son doing a fire jutsu by the small dock and looked at him with excitement in his eyes only to have it obliterated at his father's expression. Fugaku looked at his son finally aware of his surroundings, when he saw his sons expression he felt ashamed of himself as he walked away not knowing he was placing a heavy burden on him,with the need to want to impress his father.

Sasuke never cried at all because he knew that Naruto still looked up at him, and depended on him whenever he broke down from the constant pressure that was brought unto him by the clan. Everyone in the clan expected him to be greater than Itachi, and watched his every move berating him every time he messed up. Sasuke knew it was a lot to place on a six year old for two years straight, Sasuke could remember the countless time Naruto came home after his private lessons with Itachi to be crying on his chest crying about how he didn't like it when people stared at him, or how they constantly reprimanded him for being a child as should be expected for his age, but they only saw the clans greatest weapon in the making.

Sasuke made his way home after calming himself down, he thought about training more to get his father's approval. When he walked into the once warm home, his parents were out once again at the family meetings, along with Itachi. He heard quiet sobs coming from his and Naruto's room, when he walked in he saw the once happy blond who lived up to his name as the sun of the Uchiha clan, was now crying as he held unto his fox, his tear stained face, and puffy red eyes looked up as Sasuke made his way closer to the young blond. Naruto began crying louder as he jumped unto Sasuke clutching unto his older brothers shirt, while continuing to cry, he always depended on Sasuke and showed his emotions to only him.

"Sasuke I don't want to be a ninja anymore." Naruto cried as he held unto Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke couldn't say anything while the younger boy cried patted his back until he calmed, he knew that Naruto was about to start at the academy the next day because their father couldn't make another excuse to hold off another year, while he was of age to attend.

"Naru-chan if you go to school to be a ninja you will be with me, the whole day away from the compound." Sasuke smiled at Naruto who was wiping away his tears,

"Do you mean it Sasuke?" said quietly his hoarse voice was sore due to his crying, as his watery eyes made his Cerulean eyes glistened as he waited for Sasuke to answer.

"Yes Naru-chan, if you go to school we can go outside the compound, you can see Kiba and everyone else again." Sasuke saw his little brother smile, Naruto was so happy he hugged his older brother and ran to pack his school stuff excited to go to school forgetting why he didn't want to be a ninja.

Sasuke watched as his brother ran around the house constantly asking him what he would need for school, while he packed his school bag, Sasuke went to the kitchen to make his and Naruto's lunch while his younger brother was packing the last few things that Sasuke said he needed. They spent the whole day talking about school; Naruto stared at his brother in awe when Sasuke said he was the top of the class and about his teacher, and about how all their old friends were in his class as well. Their parents and oldest brother never returned that night, it was a usual occurrence that they were left home alone. The night went by swiftly, when the sun came up Sasuke's internal clock woke him up as he did his usual routine wash his face, dressed himself, and made breakfast. Naruto woke up to the alarm that they set the night before because they both knew that Sasuke would forget to wake him up and would leave without him, Naruto zoomed through Sasuke's usual morning routine when he made his way to the kitchen he found that Sasuke was making his breakfast as well.

"You think I can really do well in school, I'm afraid I might be the dead last, Sasuke." Naruto voiced his concerns while they ate, Sasuke was taken aback, he always thought all Uchiha's were at the top, but there was one Uchiha that wasn't at the top.

"Impossible, but if you are, come to me and I will help you ok?" Sasuke reassured him, while he gobbled his breakfast, Naruto couldn't help but laugh while he nibbled on his eggs, and Sasuke was usually so serious when he ate with the family but now he was attempting to eat his breakfast in large handfuls.

"Really? okay then, so when do we go to school?" Naruto asked, Sasuke froze on the spot when he looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite from them; he gulped as he grabbed both their plates putting them gently in the sink.

"About ten minutes ago." Sasuke said while he scrambled to the door putting on his shoes right beside Naruto who was frantic about being late for his first day at school. When they opened the door to run to school, they saw their father waiting for them as he stood with his black and gray kimono nodding his head to the passing clan members.

"Sasuke, I will take Naruto to school, you can take him home tonight, now hurry along you're going to be late." Fugaku said as he beckoned Sasuke good bye. Naruto waved as his older brother ran as fast as he could to school, while Sasuke was hoping he wouldn't have any fan girls bothering him that day. (He never told Naruto about his fans)

"Naruto, do you have everything you need for school?" Fugaku spoke while he escorted Naruto to the academy, he didn't want to tell him about his cousin's sudden death the other day, and he knew the child was too young to know.

"Yes father." Naruto answered as he looked at his surroundings in awe, it was the first time he was allowed outside the compound in the last two years, and he was extremely happy, unaware that his excitement was visible on his face as his father glanced at his reaction. Fugaku was glad that his son was not afraid to be outside the compound, as he saw his son look curiously around at the trees, the parks, and the stores.

They were almost at the academy when Naruto bolted to the building, Fugaku had to chuckle at the child's enthusiasm. Naruto calmed himself down before he reached for the door; Fugaku was right behind him when they walked in. The academy was rather large, Fugaku had to grab Naruto's hand so he won't run off to explore the new environment, Fugaku was glad that his youngest son would be able to be a child at the school. They walked to the teachers' lounge, where Fugaku introduced himself once again to the teachers and introduced Naruto; some of the teachers were shocked to see a blond Uchiha, while others were aware of him as the Sun of the Uchiha clan.

"Hello Naruto I am your teacher, my name is Yuki-sensei," A brunette male said to the young blond, Naruto was shy about meeting this new person as he bowed and tried to hide his blushing face. The female teachers swooned as they said something about how lucky Yuki was for having an adorable student.

"Ye-yes Sensei." Naruto finally managed to say while he smiled; now the male teachers swooned as they saw the young blond, even they had to admit the young blond was adorable. Yuki talked to Fugaku who wanted his son to take a placement exam, to see if the young blond needed to be placed in a higher grade. Yuki knew how some clans trained their children young, but he managed to persuade Fugaku, saying that he will make arrangements, but it would take a few hours to complete. Yuki also convinced the older man to let the young boy go to class, with kids his age so he would get used to his new surroundings. Fugaku agreed as he gave his sons hand to the brunette, as he gave his son a pat on his shoulder as the two walked into the direction he assumed would be his current class.

Naruto was escorted to his class room by Yuki, because he was a new student who was entering two months into the school year. Naruto was shy about seeing his classmates, while Yuki had to hold his hand so the blond wouldn't run away.

"Now Naruto, do you want me to go in first or do you want me to go in with you?"

"C-can I go in myself, I want to try and be a big boy." Naruto said as he tried to calm himself down by taking deep relaxing breathes. Yuki smiled at the young boy, as he walked in telling all the other six year olds that they would be having a new student joining them, and motioned for Naruto to walk in. Naruto had his excited flare return to him as he walked into the classroom, smiling at everyone while he said his name.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uchiha; I hope we will have a wonderful year together." Naruto bowed as he made his way to an empty seat, the children looked at him as they whispered to each other, and the girls in the class were giddy as they all spoke to each other saying that he was so adorable.

When the children had recess everyone ran outside, Naruto trailed behind the girls who begged him to play with them. While he played he forgot about his older brother, he played with the swings while having the girls teach him how to push himself, it was a very difficult task to master but he was slowly getting it. When Sasuke finally got outside he was trying to move around in the playground, but with his fan girls trailing behind him it made it challenging, but he was searching for Naruto. He made his way to the swings he saw a patch of blond surrounded by girls, Sasuke was mortified as a chill went down his spine as he ran to Naruto.

'Naru-chan is too innocent to know the true horrors of fan girls.' Sasuke thought frantically, as he tried to reach his baby brother, who was unaware of his older brother while he tried desperately to swing himself back and forth. But was unfortunately held off by his own fan girls, and Naruto ran off as his teacher called for him.

"Naruto, it's time for your placement test." The older male took the young blond to his placement test as he was taken to another empty classroom that was on the opposite side of the school. When Yuki had him sit at one of the desks in the empty classroom he walked out of the room, when he came back in he noticed there was another teacher that came in with a stack of papers, they told him to start with writing test, then moved unto the physical exam where they tested his abilities and stamina, and they were amazed by the small child's ability and were sure he would skip at least two grades. The test took the young blond a couple hours to finish, it was about an hour before school was out when he made his way out of the classroom. The two teachers followed him out, both were smiling as they held his evaluation papers in their hands.

"Okay Naruto, you're all done, you can go home. Tomorrow we will tell you if you are in the same class as before, or not. All right?" One of the testers told him, totally unaware of the young boy's fears. Naruto was afraid that he would be the dead last in the school. Naruto was about to go home when he saw some older girls saying it was Sasuke's turn for kunai throwing as they ran down the hallway. Naruto was curious to see his older brother as the small blond child ran after the two girls, amazed to see he made it to the practice grounds as he followed the girls. When he arrived to the school training grounds he saw a large group of girls squealing, which hurt Naruto's ears as he tried to move his way past them. When he was finally able to see why the girls were squealing he saw his older brother throwing shuriken, and some kunai all of them making it to the middle which was a bull's eye, which made the girls scream out many encouragements.

"YOU ARE SO COOL SASUKE" the other boys looked at them like they were fools as the grumbled about Sasuke not being all that, but some of the boys noticed the small blond boy.

"GO SASUKE, YOU ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD" Kiba was annoyed, as he turned to yell at the girls to tell them to be quiet, but stopped when he saw Naruto running from the crowd of girls heading home. Kiba recognized the small blond he was about to go after him but it was his turn to throw shuriken.

'Wow Sasuke has a lot of friends, he is so cool.' Naruto thought as the girls continued to scream, it wasn't until Sasuke was finished that he finally risked a glance at the fan girls and saw a familiar patch of blond running, he smiled as he thought of his little brother skipping class to see him. Totally unaware of the fact he just encouraged his fan girls as they thought he was smiling at them as they fawned all over him.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?! Why are you home so early?" Mikoto asked curiously as Naruto walked into the house, he looked at her as he told her about his day at school, about how the girls were so nice and how Sasuke was amazing as he had so many countless friends cheering for him while he trained. Mikoto listened intently as she smiled at every word the small blond said, he also told her about the placement test he took.<p>

"Naruto that was quite a day you had, but since you came home early I think you should go to sleep okay? I'll wake you up for dinner." Mikoto said as she noticed her son's drowsiness, when she put Naruto to bed he fell asleep instantly as she put his favorite fox next to him, she giggled when he began to clutch unto the orange doll. Mikoto left Naruto's room and walked into the kitchen, when a couple hours past she saw her husband and oldest son speaking, the conversation they had seemed to make Fugaku upset.

"Oh Naruto came home early after his placement test, I think he may be skipping some grade." Mikoto said trying to calm her husband who was still angry. In the distance back at school Sasuke was waiting for his baby brother, but was told by Yuki-sensei after an hour of waiting that he was sent home early because he was taking a placement test. Sasuke thought about Naruto, quite upset with the fact that he never told him that he was done so early, then he remembered that Naruto came by to see his practice throws, and thought about how Naruto would fawn all over him. Sasuke ran home happily as the sun was setting a lot faster than usual, when he was nearly home the moon was starting to rise.

Itachi stood over his dead parents, he killed them in cold blood after his mother finished saying his baby brother took a placement test, he made his way to the young blond sleeping so peacefully in his room. He slowly opened the door quietly, walking in he saw a tuft of blond and orange. Itachi raised his arm to ruffle Naruto's golden locks one last time as he placed the doll closer to the blond as the boy hugged it harder, with one last glance he left the room in a flash. Itachi killed every single person in the clan he saw, moving everywhere in the darkening sky every scream was silenced, he killed every man, women, and child as the clans numbers dropped to three in an instant, the moon was high in the sky when he returned to his parents home to gather some materials to escape knowing he had merely minutes left before ANBU arrived.

Sasuke ran home until he reached the compound, it was the worst thing he had ever seen blood and bodies were everywhere slashed apart, his thoughts went to his parents, Itachi, and then to Naruto who he had seen in the morning so happy for his first day of school and sent home early. Sasuke ran home hoping that his family was alright, when he reached the house he saw Itachi standing outside about to run, his bloody katana in his hand. Sasuke's blood ran cold when he realized it was his brother who had killed everyone.

"ITACHI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Sasuke yelled Itachi turned around his stoic mask in place.

"I have done what was needed, for a pathetic weak clan like this. Even our parents were weak when I ran my blade through them, there was no challenge" Sasuke was angry, he wanted to kill his brother for what he had done, he had killed their parents, then his thoughts went to Naruto, how the blond was smiling and happily as he was after trailing behind him and Itachi, then his thoughts pushed him to imagine the blond on the floor of their house dead, like every other child he passed. Sasuke began crying angrily his eyes itched, when he opened them his eyes were bright red with two tomoe in one eye, and one in the other. The sight of blood that drenched Itachi made Sasuke want to kill his brother three times over.

"Do you know why you aren't dead? It's because I think that you are the only one who can challenge me, with the Mangekyō Sharingan, which you can only achieve by taking the life of your best friend, and if you have enough hate for me, then challenge me when we meet again." Silence stayed around them, as Sasuke realized his brother's sharingan was different than usual. Itachi was about to put his brother through a Tsukuyomi, when a sudden screech came from the house. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he realized someone was alive, with that instant when Sasuke turned away, Itachi took the opportunity and made a run for it. ANBU arrived at the scene a second later, as Sasuke ran into the house he stood frozen at the scene in front of him, and what he saw made him sick, his parents lied on top of the other in a pool of blood. Sasuke held his breath as he made his way closer to them, he saw Naruto crying on the other side of them, and he kept on crying while saying to himself.

"Wake up, please wake up, I don't want to be all alone. Mommy? Daddy? Please say this is a dream. You promised me you would always be there Mommy? Daddy? Please don't leave me." Naruto kept on sobbing, Sasuke was frozen he couldn't move towards the crying blond as tears cascaded down his face.

The ANBU charged into the house and saw the two children, the last of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke finally was able to move as he tapped on Naruto's shoulder, when Naruto turned around he had blood all over his blond hair and on his forehead as he cried even louder as he jumped on Sasuke.

"Mom-mommy and dad-daddy are gone S-Sasuke, she promised! She always said she would be there. Why!? Why did mommy and daddy have to go, why!?" Naruto cried as he held unto Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't answer him while the ANBU didn't have the heart to tell the young blond who had done it, Naruto kept on crying as the Hokage came to the scene, as he ordered the ANBU to search for survivors, but only found the two. Hiruzen saw Naruto screaming as he cried into Sasuke chest, the boy was paler than usual as he approached them, if he heard them earlier it would have broke the old man's heart.

* * *

><p>It was a few days since the massacre, and the boys were admitted to the hospital. The heads of many clans tried to come and see them, but they were all turned away by the Hokage as he wanted the boys to recover from their shock. Naruto was the worst among them, when he heard who had done it; he fainted due to the shock. The ANBU searched everywhere for Itachi, only to have every lead end up nowhere, while he had other ANBU clean up the compound and board it up so no one would try to go there. Hiruzen was in his office when Hiashi came to him in private, he told the old man what Fugaku had asked of him two years before, if anything were to happen to him.<p>

"So he asked you to take in his sons if anything were to happen to him?" Hiruzen asked as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Yes Hokage-sama, he made me promised, where I vowed on my life I would take them in."

"I understand, given the circumstances I will take them to your compound for a trial adoption when Naruto finally wakes up." Hiruzen replied after he thought about it for a few seconds.

"How bad is he?" Hiashi asked, his face didn't reveal any of his emotions as Hiruzen studied the Clan head before him before giving his reply.

"When he found out that it was Itachi who had done it, he went into shock; he has been a comatose state for the last two days." Hiashi's eyes widen slightly, but it was back to normal when he started speaking again.

"Will he wake up?"

"Yes, they said he should wake up sometime today, his older brother never left his side."

"They only have each other right now; it is horrible to see such a thing at that age."

"I agree I only hope that they will be able to pull through this with not too many scars."

"That is what we can only hope for Hokage-sama." Hiashi bowed as he left the Hokage's office to return to his own compound where he finally got the clan elders to agree that Uchiha brothers could stay within the compound. He had already prepared their rooms in the large estate, but he was having second thoughts about separating them, as he walked thought the estate. Many ANBU came by to drop of the boys belongings, which was mainly their beds and clothes, it stood in the middle of the garden where his people wondered what they had to do with it. Hiashi saw an abandoned shed on the west side of the compound, he made his way around it as he looked around to see if it needed to be fixed up, but was relieved when he saw it was in perfect shape, when he went inside it was mainly dusty, and had countless spider webs, but if it was cleaned properly it was enough room for a master bedroom.

As the hours passed Hiashi had many of his clan members clean the large shed, and made a few adjustments by making the roof stronger, and putting shelves on the walls, while others placed the boy's furniture inside. When everything was done, the room still had a lot of space, which was perfect for small children, until Hiashi could make better arrangements for them.

At the Hospital Sasuke slept at the foot of Naruto's hospital bed like he did when Naruto was rescued from the kidnappers and he had to heal his arm, Naruto finally woke up an hour earlier, he just sat there looking at his brother as he tried to recall what happened. Sasuke never went to school, which of course the school didn't question since they found out what happened and had both boys excused for an extended amount of time. Sasuke was also told by the Hokage that living arrangements was already set by his father if anything ever happened to him they would stay at the Hyuga's main estate. When Naruto finally remembered what happened, that his mother and father were dead, and nearly everyone from his clan, he began sobbing as he held unto his brothers sleeping head, seeing that he wasn't alone, he still had Sasuke, he still had family alive.

"Naruto?" Said a tired voice, Naruto knew that his brother was awake as he got off of Sasuke who was rubbing his tired red eyes. Sasuke was crying when Naruto didn't wake up, but when he saw bright blue orbs staring at him his took a couple seconds to comprehend what he was looking at, but when he saw his awakened brother he pounced on him holding him close.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Naru-chan!" Sasuke cried, Naruto only smiled at his brother he understood that his parents were gone and could never return but he knew that they would want him happy in their absence. When Sasuke finally calmed down a doctor came by to check up on the blond. After a few hours of frantic doctors and tests, Naruto was finally able to be discharged from the hospital, Hiruzen Sarutobi came by to take the boys to the Hyuuga compound, while at the same time the old Hokage wanted to see what kind of arrangements were made for the brothers. Hiashi was waiting for them, with his guards who were to learn what the new tenants looked like; the men looked at them and remembered a name that the Uchiha's always said about two young boys known as the sun and the moon of the Uchiha clan, now he knew why they had that name.

Hiashi showed the boys their living arrangements, which made them very happy on where it was located. Sasuke wanted privacy, while Naruto wanted a room with Sasuke, when they walked in they realized it was all their old things, it stopped them in the tracks. Naruto burst into tears when he saw his fox, as he held it and caressed the orange doll he didn't notice the pain filled emotion pass through the raven's eyes. Sasuke was angry when he saw the fox. but he was in a mental debate to throw it out and set it on fire or let Naruto keep it, watching his brother clinging desperately unto the fox he made his decision.

"Mr. Hyuuga can you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked as he took the fox away from Naruto who watched his brother in fear his tears cascading down his face blurring his eyesight.

"What would that be?" Hiashi asked suspiciously as he witnessed Sasuke grab the toy fox from the wailing blond, who was now sitting on the floor watching their interaction.

"I want you to remove Itachi's name from this fox." Sasuke threw the fox at him while looking at it in disgust, Hiashi understood now, why Sasuke took it away and Naruto also relaxed as he started to hug Sasuke from behind. Sasuke knew that Naruto always needed to cuddle with his fox when he felt alone, that's why he allowed the blond to keep the fox.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later:<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were allowed to be sent to the academy with the Hyuuga heiress Hinata and Neji, who they met after Hiashi introduced them to the clan. Neji was assigned to watch over them, to make sure that they were okay after everything they went through. Sasuke often cried when he was alone, which was when Neji always found him, Sasuke only allowed Neji to see him cry after losing in a couple battles to make him leave him alone, but one night Neji came up to him to talk.<p>

"Sasuke you know you have to tell Naru-chan you miss your parents too, it will help you both cope with the pain." Neji said Sasuke had just finished crying in the Hyuuga gardens.

"I don't want him to see me break down, I'm all he's got, and I have to be strong Neji." Sasuke voiced his concerns as he looked down at his trembling hands, thinking about Naruto.

"He won't be sad to see you cry, I'm sure he will, well cope as well, I have never seen him cry, and he ignores any other adult in the compound that has children but my uncle Hiashi. You have to talk to him Sasuke; if you don't he will probably be lost in a path where you can't follow." Neji said seriously, Sasuke didn't look away from his hands, while he thought about what Neji was talking about.

"What path would that be?" Neji thought about his answer, for a nine year old he was really smart as he found his answer.

"I guess a path where he is in the darkness, he won't be your sun any more, and will turn out like _him_." Sasuke thought about how Naruto was once a sunny child, who followed him everywhere, and stared in awe at whatever he did, changing into a maniacal serial killer and kill all those in his path.

"If I don't, you're saying I might lose him?" Neji nodded, he knew that the brothers needed to depend on each other; he had lied when he said that Naruto didn't cry and ignored the adults. Neji knew that Naruto cried every time he saw someone else's parents, and while Sasuke was on his own crying, Naruto was left alone a lot that past week. One night when Sasuke left to cry, Neji came by and he heard him crying, it was a muffled cry as he tried to silence it by holding unto his returned fox, he heard him speak asking his mom and dad to make Sasuke all better again.

"You should go now, it won't be good to wait Sasuke. You should already know he needs you just as much as you need him." Neji pushed Sasuke all the way to their home, the shed at the end of the compound, when they arrived they heard Naruto crying.

"See I told you, he needs you Sasuke." Neji whispered as he gave one final push, Sasuke trembled even more as he walked into their room, he saw Naruto holding unto his fox, crying for their parents as he said their names over and over. Sasuke walked over to his sobbing brother, who didn't notice him at all, he kept on clutching his fox not wanting to let go.

"Naru-chan, I miss mother and father too, so please don't cry anymore, you're going to make me cry too." Sasuke cried as his tears came down his face again, Naruto looked up at his never stopping his tears as he jumped on him clutching unto him just as he did to his fox, Neji sat outside the shed listening to his new friends cries. They stayed like that for the entire night; Neji had to tell his uncle that he and the Uchiha brothers would need another day to rest before going to school.

"Why is that Neji?" Hiashi asked as he read his newspaper.

"Because uncle, they stayed up all night crying last night. They finally went to bed about an hour ago." Hiashi put down his newspaper, his face held a large amount of worry as he looked at Neji.

"What? They were crying last night, how are they?"

"Sasuke has been crying to himself for the past week, so has Naru-chan, I finally made Sasuke tell Naru-chan the truth that he is hurting too." Neji said, as he stood tall as Hiashi sighed out in relief that the boys finally were able to be together to cope.

"Well that's a good job, it isn't good to be alone, and all you think about are bad thoughts when there is no one there with you to cope." Hiashi said, as he picked up his newspaper, telling Neji that Hinata will help him out as well to help the boys out.

Throughout the day Neji and Hinata took care of the boys, by giving them their meals, staying by their side as they began to really get over their parents and clans death. Sasuke openly cried as he held unto Naruto for support as Naruto did the same, Neji often hugged them as well as Hinata to tell them that they weren't alone, they had friends. Hiashi came by secretly to check out the children to see if they were okay as he reported to the Hokage about their development.

"It seems that children only know how to take care of other children." The third said as he read the report.

"Yes no matter what we adults could do, it only took Neji a week to get the boys out of their shell, and make them accept reality." Hiashi admitted, he often came to see the children, but they always put on a mask whenever he arrived, but when Neji was with them they were open about their pains.

"I think after awhile they may be able to fully heal Hokage-sama, but I am concerned more about Naruto, Fugaku never let him out of the compound for two years, and he is just a small child."

"He has Sasuke, and from what I read he also has your daughter and nephew with him. Try to treat them as your adoptive children from now one, that's if you still want that trial adoption to adopt them?"

"I have vowed that I will take them in, I will adopt the boys."

"That's good because I so happen to have to papers all ready for you to sign." Hiruzen said as he took out a handful of documents. Hiashi signed each document; when he finished the Hokage put his official stamp on it to approve of it.

"Congratulations you now have two sons; I will drop by later in the week to see them." Hiashi nodded and bowed as he left the Hokage office to return home, to tell the young brothers that they now have a new trial family.

Naruto and Sasuke had finished crying as Neji and Hinata released them from their group hug, Sasuke told them his thanks as he wiped his remaining tears away, while Hinata wiped Naruto's gently with a napkin. Hinata was one of Naruto's closest friends, she was like his older sister, while Kiba was like a second older brother, but since the kidnapping event he had hardly seen them, except from his birthday party. Hiashi arrived an hour later as the boys ate their food that Hinata and Neji gave them, they were slowly healing, when Hiashi arrived at their room he saw that the boys were starting to get their color back to their faces and that they were finally eating.

"How are you boys?" Hiashi asked while Sasuke stopped eating.

"We're okay now, but we are going to get better." Sasuke answered as Naruto continued to eat, while he watched Hiashi who stood in front of them, Neji and Hinata sat on the boy's bed listening to the conversation.

"That's great to hear, but how do you feel about this place?" Hiashi asked hoping he didn't just force the boys to become a part of the family.

"It's okay, we don't mind living here." Sasuke answered honestly

"How do you feel about becoming a part of our family, I'm not saying you have to take our surnames, just that if you want me to be your father and Hinata your sister?"

"Yeah I want Hinata as my sister!" Naruto finally said as his genuine smile returned to his face, causing Sasuke to smile at him relieved that his sun had returned. Hinata and Neji were shocked by the turn of events, she smiled as she saw Naruto smile again and at the fact that she has two new brothers.

"If he's okay with it I am fine with it." Sasuke added as he continued to eat.

"Okay then-"Hiashi was about to leave and tell the elders what he had done and to prepare a room in the main building.

"Hiashi...thank you." Sasuke said before Hiashi left, the head of the clan smiled as he made his way to the elders, who were surprisingly okay with his actions, as they gave him suggestions on who their mother should be since his wife passed away a few years earlier. Hiashi told the elders he was never going to marry again as he was going to raise his four children by himself, when he left the elders room his brother came up behind him telling him that he had his brothers help to help raise the children since Neji grew attached to them.

The rest of the day was hectic as Hiashi ordered many members of the clan to move the Uchiha boys to a room he had found empty, that was large enough for both boys. When night fell Naruto slept with Sasuke in his bed because he didn't want to be alone, while Neji came by in the middle of the night and fell asleep in Naruto's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later:<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was placed in Sasuke's class but was not allowed to enter the class until the second day because they weren't prepared for him to return to school so soon. Naruto had asked his teacher to introduce him as they approached his brother's class; the room was just as loud as his first class. Iruka walked into the room while holding unto Naruto's hand, he introduced the boy for him, but he was still too shy to look at his new classmates as he looked at the floor to hide his blushing face.<p>

"Okay class, I would like to introduce you to the new classmate of yours, this is Naruto Uchiha, and he has skipped the last two grades and was placed in our class for personal reasons." Iruka said as he guided the young blond to an empty seat at the back of the class, many kids wondered what the young blond looked like as he hid his face. The class was quiet as Sasuke looked at his brother hoping that the boy wouldn't burst into tears at that moment, but he remained silent. The students began whispering to each other, wondering if the boy was related to Sasuke, while the rest remembered him and hoped that he was okay.

The day went on, when recess came by Naruto and Sasuke stayed behind to catch up, which helped Naruto because he sat next to his brother, when recess was finished some girls came by and angrily glared at the young blond as they approached him.

"Hey new kid, that's my seat next to Sasuke-kun." The girl said with venom in her voice, Naruto was scared as he was about to cry Sasuke snapped at her,

"How dare you scare my little brother, apologize right now!" Sasuke glared at her until she apologized and went to another seat while crying saying that Sasuke will hate her now, some of the other girls were shocked when they heard the new piece of information. When every student came back in Kiba saw Naruto and Sasuke sit together and took a seat in front of them before any of the girls could. When the young Inuzuka turned to see Naruto on the verge of tears, he was worried because he knew what happened to their clan.

"Naru-chan is you okay? If any of the girls bug you again come to me I will fight them off okay." Kiba said, it took the blond some time to recognize him when he did the young blond wiped his tears away and smiled which the young boy couldn't resist as he kissed Naruto's fore head, which lead to an all out brawl against him and Sasuke, then to Iruka yelling his head off at the two boys and sighing when he found out the reason. Sasuke remembered the reason why he hated Kiba, and it also reminded him how close they once were. Sasuke kept standing between Kiba and Naruto whenever they were close to each other; this helped the two brothers remember that they weren't alone. Throughout the day old friends came by and talked to Naruto, he remembered, some of whom were Sasuke's current fans such as Sakura, and Ino, while others were children they played with at the park like Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino. They all spent the day together as the boys kept Sasuke's fan girls away from Naruto and pretend to be the small blond's friends while just trying to get to his older brother.

When school was out Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto walked home while some girls wondered why Sasuke would walk home with the Hyuuga's, when Ino suddenly remembered something about the Hyuuga's adopting the Uchiha brothers.

As the days went by, Naruto and Sasuke tied for first, Sasuke couldn't care less, since it was his little brother who was tying him, and not someone from outside their clan. While Kiba always sat next to Naruto while trying to catch up with the young blond, while Sasuke glared at the Inuzuka every time he sat next to Naruto, vice versa when Sasuke sat next to Naruto.

One night Naruto walked through the streets one day wanting to get some sweets before Hiashi found out that Naruto wasn't in his room whenever he did his nightly inspection while the kids slept. Naruto walked into a store and bought himself some snacks, and was about to walk home, some of the people he passed glared at him as he walked back to the compound, some even pushed the young boy as they walked past ignoring him when he hit the ground, while others smirked at the boy when he skidded his knee.

When he was about to reach the compound some adults grabbed him and beat him, they left when they saw someone walking towards them. It was a Hyuuga guard; he didn't see the men who ran because he had his Byakugan deactivated when he approached the boy, who was bruised and bleeding. Naruto was extremely scared, he thought that it might happen again if he said anything, when the guard asked him what happened him simply said he fell down while he was attempting to climb a tree to train, the guard berated him saying that it was dangerous to train in the middle of the night, and that he was not allowed out of the compound past his bed time as he healed the boys injuries and carried him to his room.

Naruto's heart pounded in fear as Neji made it his ritual to come in the middle of the night to sleep in Naruto's bed if he was in it or not, he slept next to the blond who clutched to his fox, and he rested his head on Neji's chest, while he held the boy as it was more comfortable for him while he slept. Since that night Naruto never told anyone about the constant beatings he got, and whenever he got a beating he slept beside Neji, when he was fine he slept with Sasuke, he hoped that someone would catch on as he hid all his injuries from everyone in the compound, which was hard when everyone had the Byakugan inside, but no one ever found out what was happening to the small boy.

* * *

><p>Well this is the chapter, the next one is going to be the Genin exam, and hopefully I could put in some of the Chunin exam, I actually cried at the part where Naruto asked Sasuke why their parents died,<p>

Well until next time bye \\/


	4. Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, like at all. Every Naruto fanfiction authors worst nightmare to wake up to.

I am so sorry for the helleva long wait, but Life got hold of me and gave me a hell of a ride, and finally dropped me off. Now lets get crackin, and by the way, srry if you don't like Naruto as the way he is but seriously if you don't like this story then why bother reading it, it's just that simple why read something you don't like, and wait till the story develops before you start ranting about the way he is, after I am still at the beginning, not even close to the end.

Well now that I am done ranting, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>And to all of you who don't like the story please don't even bother to review if you don't have a way to help me with my story with advice and flame about what I messed up on, or to boost my confidence to even continue the story, and not to try your best to make sure I don't have the confidence to move on to the next chapter.<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>So here are the polls so far:<strong>

****Sasuke: 14****

**Hinata: 14  
><strong>

****Ino: 13****

******Shikamaru: 12******

**Sakura: 11  
><strong>

**Neji: 11  
><strong>

****Others:10  
><strong>**

****Gaara: 9****

******Kiba: 8******

**No pairing: 1**

* * *

><p><em><strong> I would also like to thank all of you who left a review, and helped me find the inspiration to continue the story, and that it is up to you guys whether or not this story turns into yaoi.<br>**_

_**Oh yeah special thanks to fishyy, it was like you could read my mind, it freaked me out a bit when I read your review though now I had to change some of the plot a little last second so that was another reason I was late on updating lol :D**_

And one last thing the poll will be closed by the next chapter, so either vote or I will make pairings out of the top of my hat lol_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter: 3 (age 8)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the main household gardens, under constant watch, since the villagers complained that he was a menace to society. He never did let the villagers beat him up after the first few months, he fought back, and he also dodged every hit they threw at him, since they couldn't beat him physically he was a menace to society since they couldn't bring their anger out on him, for reasons that he still had to learn. Ever since the villagers complained, Sasuke had stopped talking to him, always glaring and avoiding him, like he was the plague, and sometimes he would insult him, causing them to fight pushing them even further apart.<p>

The pain of being abandoned hit the young blonds heart hard, he was still learning to forget, and somehow to forgive Itachi, for a reason he never told Sasuke, it was his burden to carry. After the first year Sasuke moved out of the Hyuga compound and moved into his own apartment he didn't care if he was adopted by Hiashi he still went to the Hokage and demanded that he would be able to move out and live on his own, he didn't have permission until the village council as well as the Hokage himself annulled the adoption papers for him and Sasuke, and allowed Sasuke to move on his own.

At first Naruto thought it was about him, he first thought that Sasuke couldn't stand him until he saw his older brothers treatment from most of the Hyuga clan members. Naruto knew of their clan rivalry, and constant hatred toward each other, but no matter what he rarely experienced this hatred, it was only outside the compound where they openly display their hatred for him almost constantly, and since they couldn't do anything with his protection from a powerful clan, they did the only thing they could, they ignored him, it was like he didn't even exist.

Lying down, Naruto began thinking about Sasuke, he never did talk to him again, when he did it was only to insult him when he messed up, or when he wasn't paying attention to class. Naruto was the top of the class even though he never listened to a lesson he already knew the answers, he studied everything since he was three years old, and Sasuke worked to beat him, Naruto even made mistakes on his exams to help his older brother become the great person he still looked up too, before he learned about the forth and admired him instead. The gardens were quiet, it was times like this he sang a lullaby his mother would sing to him and Sasuke, when they were inseparable, it was a song she made when Sasuke gave them a name they were famous for, the sun and the moon of the Uchiha clan, it was short and beautiful when she sang it, it was her last gift to them before it went to hell.

* * *

><p>The sun and moon,<p>

Both powerful and peaceful,

The dreams they hold

Protect the peace

They light the skies with hopes and dreams

And brings fear and hatred

Brothers that never meet

Both have their own ways to see

A dream for each

A hero to be

A legend in the making

Darkness consumes the moon

Light consumes the sun

A child born of each

Given the gift to meet again

Given the gift to meet once again.

* * *

><p>Mikoto told the boys that the song was about them, when they were in the sky never to meet, and when they were reborn as humans they were given the gift to see the other. Naruto loved the song, he would sing it when he was all alone, well as alone as he could get with the Hyuga guards watching over him listening to the songs he sang all from his deceased mother. It took Naruto a couple years to fully accept the death of his clan, he was learning to fully be happy again although there were times when he felt like he was in an endless abyss of his memories, seeing all the people of his family close or distant, it would always hurt to think of them, but at least he had them in his life. He kept on singing his mothers lullaby until he heard someone speaking.<p>

"That is a beautiful song Naruto." When he looked up he saw Hanabi, his ex-younger sister, she was only a couple years younger than him. After her daily training with Hiashi she would often come by to see him and listen to his songs as well, mostly without his knowledge, along with others of the clan. Naruto had a beautiful voice that was worth listening too, especially when he sings his mothers songs. Naruto smiled at her, he never told any one about his mothers songs, but he also agreed it was beautiful and sang the song again, he never stopped until the moon was high in the sky, and the stars were finally out. The guards that were stationed to be by his side came to him to tell him it was lights out for the children inside the compound.

Naruto made his way to his old room, where he used to share with Sasuke, until they moved away to their own homes. Ever since Neji graduated from the academy he had never slept walked into his bed again when he slept over, mainly because he was still training while he slept, or had to leave early and had to rummage around to get his own stuff, he also never paid any attention to him, or his ex-sisters. When the guards came by to change shift outside his room, Naruto sang another song he made himself when he thought about his brother leaving, and Neji practically ignoring them.

* * *

><p>The wind blows so softly<p>

The stars never grant my wishes

My prayers are never answered

My dreams are all lies

I see you standing there

Right by my side

But when I reach to touch you

My hand never reaches your own

My life is all but gone

A life I never wanted

A scar that will never heal

A pain in my heart that was caused by you

A family I will never have again

An unbreakable friendship and brotherhood

Just crumbling away

My brothers hear my message

I will never let go again

My life is mine to waste

Until we are one again

A dream I'll never leave

That's the promise I will keep

Until we meet again

Until we are a family

Once again

* * *

><p>The guards outside the room, heard and listened to the sad and pain that Naruto displayed when he sang his last song for the night. They were the boys personal guards that had to hold every secret that happened to the boy unless they were to report the clan head Hiashi, or when he went out into the village to sleep at his own home, the one the councilors bought for him in a good neighborhood, and in mint condition, but he was far away from his brothers own home. Naruto still held unto his toy fox, it gave him the hope that his brother would return to the way he was once again, where he would smile and laugh, or at least smile, it held all his hopes and dreams, it was all he had left.<p>

It had been at least five months since the two last spoke to each other in a civil conversation, they didn't even look at each other, well Sasuke never looked at Naruto while the young blond looked longingly at his older brother he just wanted to the older boy to look at him, or at least acknowledge he was in the same room as him. When they were younger the older boy never left his side, and protected him from all the pains of the world. While Naruto knew he couldn't be naive to the world forever, he just felt empty now that Sasuke was never around. Even Kiba was acting strangely, it all started the day he casually brought up that he wanted to become Hokage one day, and have everyone acknowledge him, that's when Kiba looked at him strangely for a few seconds then he looked like he had come to a decision and stood up and left, leaving the younger of the two very confused about his behavior.

Naruto started to feel that constricted feeling welling up in his chest when he thought about all his friends who had been by his side slowly drift away, the only ones who didn't go away were Shikamaru, and Chouji, they stayed by his side even with Shikamaru's smart ass comments he felt the pain his chest slowly leave the more he thought about his happy memories with his recent best friends, he had no idea what he would do when Kiba and the rest left, he still didn't have a clue as to why they left. Sakura was understandable seeing as she was a civilian born and didn't grow up with him like the other clan children, mainly the few times when she was with Ino, but the one that confused him was that Ino actually left and chased after his older brother like her pink best friend, she was always the Ino that was by his side when he was smaller the one he thought really shone like the sun amongst the flowers on a beautiful sunny day. The more Naruto thought the more harder it was for him to rest his head on the pillow and sleep away his worries for the night of peace.

The last thing on his mind as he fell into a deep slumber, was his oldest brother Itachi and all the times he was there for them, although those times were not much for Naruto as they were for Sasuke, he was still by there sides for the good and bad.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered in his dazed state as he fell into his own world, where he was free of all the pain, and torture. He was in a world where he would swim in the deepest of sea's, or fly over the highest cloud, and have the adventure of his life.

While he fell asleep he missed the light, and the small poof of smoke that was beside him, and the small thud unto the mattress that would change his life forever. He continued to sleep, not a care in the world, as he unknowingly clutched unto the scroll that fell into his hand with a vice like grip, like he knew unconsciously not to lose the scroll, or else he would regret never knowing what he would find out once he would awaken.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later: Age 10<br>**

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uchiha!" Naruto walked up to the room containing the two Chunin instructors who awaited him, peering at him from behind their bill boards, as they checked off all the scores from the previous applicant, another who had hoped they would become a Genin.<p>

Out of all the hopefuls in the hallway that the instructors watched file into the small room, only one had caught their eyes, the youngest Uchiha, who had lived by himself in an old apartment building, which was just perfect for a small child like himself since he moved out of the Hyuga estate.

The boy's life had become the highest gossip of the village grapevine, which was a little smaller then his own brothers, who had finally surpassed his younger brother but his only disadvantage would be that he had never activated his bloodline quite yet.

Iruka and Mizuki stared blankly at the blond haired boy in front of him, they checked off his age which was the youngest for requirement. They checked off his chakra availability, telling them he won't need a handicap to become a specialist shin-obi. They finally checked off his status as civilian born or from a clan, he was finally able to be tested.

"First off do the substitution replacement, use the log to your right as an example for your skill with the specific jutsu," Mizuki started off as Iruka had his pen ready for any immediate notes, after all he was a young ten year old boy, they had to be extra hard on him, they had to be certain he was ready for the world of ninja, there were no emotional bonds to waver their decision, nobody had that luxury, and it was what saved precious lives from being wasted.

Naruto performed the jutsu perfectly, but he knew that he took a millisecond too long, a point was deducted.

"Good, now perform the Transformation technique, you may use Mizuki-sensei, or myself for the test." Naruto was getting a little nervous, but he tried the technique anyways, he transformed himself into Iruka, who was at the moment studying him, looking for any flaws.

"Perfect, 100% on the technique Naruto." Naruto watched as Iruka paused before asking him to perform the last jutsu.

"Now perform the clone jutsu." Naruto froze, he was freaking out now, but this was his only chance to stay with his brother, but even if he failed he would be stuck with other students who were still older than himself, but they could never replace his need to be with his older brother. Naruto wanted to stay by his side, he wanted answers and he wasn't going to get them by being distant with the older Uchiha.

Naruto then calmly, placed his hands together, he knew if he did this one jutsu, there would be a lot of questions asked, and he only hoped that the Hyuga clan would help shield him from most of it.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as nearly thirty clones filled the room. Iruka was shocked, but held his expression as blank as he could as his pride was spilling past his mask of indifference. he marked down Naruto's grade as he studied every single clone.

Each one was as identical as the last, it was even harder to spot the original. Also the amount of chakra needed to cast this jutsu would add to extra points given to the boy, but it wasn't the exact clone jutsu needed, but it was just as good.

Iruka walked back to his seat calmly, his face just as blank as before, as Mizuki sat by his side. His perplexed expression went by unnoticed by both the student and the teacher, as Iruka scanned his sheet that regarded Naruto's test score. The boy had a 17/20 and the minimum passing grade was an 12/20, the boy did it.

Iruka finally looked up to see what the blond Uchiha'a expression would be, when he saw the small child's nervous, and fearful expression, he decided to cut the kid a break...after giving him a little scare that was.

"NARUTO!" Iruka growled out, trying to grab the boy's attention, and he succeeded.

"I have reviewed your test scores, and I must say this, I am quite shocked. And I am regretful to inform you that-" Mizuki, and Naruto held their breath, waiting for the brunette to finish what he had to say.

"You are no longer a student of the academy, but a ninja of the Village of the leaf." Iruka stated, as his strict expression faded to a softened smile, as he looked happily at the young boy before him.

"But also young Uchiha, you won't be put on the squads of three just yet, you are to report to the Hokage on the day of selections to see where you will be placed for the mean time."

"Yes Sensei!" Naruto chimed, his excitement was clear in his voice, and expression, but he quickly schooled himself when he noticed Mizuki's displeased gaze. Turning his attention back to the brunette sensei, who was currently finishing up his paperwork by simply placing his signature.

"Uchiha-chan, come here please." Iruka attempted to keep some formality in front of his colleague when addressing one of the last loyal clan members of the most beloved, and dreaded Uchiha clan.

Naruto cautiously walked towards the desk that the two sensei's seemed to be occupying, when he finally reached the front of the desk, he seemed to have shrunk from the mature child that had stood at the center of the room, that held so much promise and talent, to a small child that looked younger than his actual age, it was like having another brilliant but frightening prodigy being released unto the shinobi world, it would be a sight to behold.

As Iruka observed the child as he handed him his headband, he then noticed just how young Naruto was when he stood beside the desk, his height, and his round baby fat face, made him look like he was far to young and innocent.

'But I know better.' Iruka thought to himself as he watched small pudgy, but rough and slimming hands grip around the metal headband. Each movement was cautious, and filled with anxiety, as the young blond's eye's seemed to glow as he gazed at the metal plate that shimmered in the sunlight.

Iruka waved his hands in a gesture to signal the Chunin sensei at the door to call for the next student, and to another at the other door, to allow the youngest Uchiha to leave.

"Fare-well Uchiha-chan, make me proud." Iruka smiled as he continued looking on ahead, as the young blond walked to the door behind him.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." Naruto chirped as he ran out of the room, gleefully heading towards his own home, where he was living independently for the last three year's of his life.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away:<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha graduated? What an eeexcellent deveeelopmeeent." A pale man hissed out as he listened to his informant, who was currently telling his bi-monthly report to the snake-like man. A young silver haired teen walked into the dark room where Orochimaru was listening to his spy's debriefing.<p>

"My Lord Orochimaru, it appears that the Sun of the Uchiha clan has graduated as well." The teen stated, as he stood in front of his master, his smirk evident on his face, knowing this piece of information would intrigue the pale snake intensely.

"My what an unexpeeected turn of events, this should be interesting to watch the future events unfold, right into place." Orochimaru gleeful smirk, sent shivers down the informants spine, as he averted his gaze to the dirt floor.

"Now its only a matter of time before we find out which one it is, The Sun of the Uchiha Clan, or is it The Moon of the Uchiha Clan, that hold that man's secrets like a treasured jewel."

* * *

><p>Well what do you know, I actually finished this chapter, I had so many things I wanted to write, but it kept on clashing with the story line, and sorry for no action happening within the story, I was merely trying to build up the story before I show you what I have planned, and only one of the songs hold some of the plot I would be showing in later chapters and the other merely for entertainment.<p>

Well until next time, Bye.


	5. Special Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, like at all. Every Naruto fanfiction authors worst nightmare to wake up to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And to all of you who don't like the story please don't even bother to review if you don't have a way to help me with my story with advice and flame about what I messed up on, or to boost my confidence to even continue the story, and not to try your best to make sure I don't have the confidence to move on to the next chapter.<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>So here are the polls so far: So exciting<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sasuke: 35<strong>****  
><strong>

**Hinata: 29**

****Ino: 26****

******Shikamaru: 22  
><strong>****

**N****eji: 21**

**Sakura: 19**

****Gaara: 19****

****Others: 18****

******Kiba: 16  
><strong>****

**Hanabi: 9  
><strong>

**No pairing: 5  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would also like to thank you all who left a review, and helped me find the inspiration to continue the story.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apparently I have changed my mind, and will keep the poll's open for a few more chapters, since its been battle for the top three.<em><strong><br>**_

This is all very exciting to see who Naruto will end up with, \( ^ . ^)/

So to all those who were confused as to how to vote, click to the link to my profile and the polls are right there at the top.

**_So vote on your favorite character, and to those who really don't like yaoi, I'm thinking about making an alternate ending for the most voted girl, and for those who love yaoi I'll make an alternate ending for that as well!_**

So vote like crazy, so I don't always have to wait for like ever, to update again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 4<strong>_

_**A Different Path **_

_**(age 10)**_

* * *

><p>The room was silent, as the occupants silently awaited for the Hokage to speak. The elderly, yet powerful man was re-reading the final graduates papers, and deciding which Genin will go to each Jonin. It is considered a long and difficult process, which would usually take a couple days for the Hokage to make, reevaluate, and finally complete. But something was amiss, all the other jounin could feel it, the tension of room was unusual, it was always a great experience to be a sensei to the next generation, but there was something about this year that was completely off.<p>

"Now that all the Genin results are completed, so far most of them are sorted, there are still a few results I am currently waiting for. Return in exactly one hour to hear the final results of the genin squads." The Hokage stated as he gestured to his right, there was a small pile of paperwork of the last remaining graduate students who's papers were delivered last minute.

All the Jounin shuffled out of the room, like regular civilians in rush hour traffic in the market, each one were pushing the one in front of them to get through the door, while the ones at the door were trying to squeeze out, and were also being pushed out, but regardless they couldn't get out.

It was a hilarious sight to see, a group of highly intelligent and trained professionals trying so rigorously to get out the front door when they all have the talent to get out effortlessly.

'I guess its the coffee the new girl made... Good thing I waited.' The Elderly Hokage chuckled to himself as he continued to work undeterred from the commotion right in front of him. It was to be expected after all the years he had worked in the same position, you had to learn fast if you wanted to survive in the world of politics. It was a demanding and deceiving world filled with power hungry mongrels who looked for any loop-holes or weaknesses to exploit and to use for their gain. You had to learn to shut out the world like turning off a light, and it had to stick, but still make you alert to your surroundings, the world of the shadows, and life in politics had to come hand in hand while living in power of a village governed by ninja.

While the world became silent for the Hokage, he scanned each paper, after his initial evaluation he placed his seal of approval, and sorted them in the order of teams he decided would work best with the reports given to him. Making teams that strengthened each genin's individual talents was usually an easy task, but with one certain genin, it was difficult to find a place for him.

Taking deep breaths, massaging his head in a comforting fashion. The elderly man knew he had to make special arrangements for the boy, there was an uneven amount of graduates that year. Each variation he came up with, he ended up with one genin without a place.

'Looks like I have no choice at all, he's the only one who is a special case. I would otherwise place him with the other Uchiha, but that would be illogical and unnecessary as that man cannot teach both of them, and restrain the other.' Hiruzen thought to himself as he shuffled the paperwork and placed them all in his completed pile. He had finished early, enough time to send for one certain ninja in his ranks. He pressed the button on his intercom, hearing the slight squeak of his secretary of the missions desk, he asked for her to summon a certain ninja. She quickly replied a second later that he was on his way, she worked fast, it was main reason he hired her.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Placement day:<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was clear, as the sun was shining brightly, bringing the village bustling with life as the people enjoyed the warm day. As the warm summer morning brought out many children out to play, in the ninja academy there was a Class filled with mindless chatter and clatter as all the academy graduates flooded into their old classroom. Naruto walked by to see who all graduated while his headband was placed around his neck. Unlike most of his fellow comrades he was still too small to be able to tie it around his head, and he felt too embarrassed to have it tied around his small growing waist. As the small child looked back before giving one last glance at his older brother, he vowed to continue in the path he had chosen to take that morning when he woke up, he understood that it may make him the enemy of those he held most dear, at least for a little while he had hoped. No one noticed the small tuft of blond while he peaked into the classroom and left. He felt slight nervousness as he stole another glance at the classroom and down at his gleaming headband. He wanted to see his friends who sat near the back of the class and tell them he also graduated, but he had a meeting to catch. Naruto jumped out of the academy window, down unto the nearest roof, jumping all the way to the heart of village. The Hokage tower seemed so far away as he hopped from roof-to-roof, but slowly the tower was getting closer, it held the decision for his future as a ninja.<p>

When the young blond finally reached his destination, he ran into the building through many twists and turns, avoiding casualties with the walking people, and countless flights of stairs he finally made it to the top, almost reaching the office doors of the Hokage, he was stopped abruptly. It was the young secretary of the Hokage, she looked at the young boy sternly before pointing towards the chairs directly across her desk by the wooden doors while having one finger on her lips, telling him to remain silent.

Naruto fearfully thought she was glaring at him for other reasons, but when he sat down and her expression changed drastically into a happy smile as she began going through countless scrolls.

'I thought I was late?' It seemed like an eternity until the double doors open to reveal many different people of all the same rank filing out the Hokage's office. It wasn't until the last person left that Naruto was ushered in by the young woman, who wasted no time in basically picking him up by the scruff of his neck and throwing him in the office, and quickly shutting the door with a bang, all within a few seconds. Naruto stared at the ceiling in blatant disbelief before sitting up, staring at the door in shock, one second he was sitting down, the next he was on the floor.

"What just happened?" He asked out unknowingly, unaware he wasn't alone while he was trying to piece together the recent situation.

Hiruzen finally looked up after hearing a slight bang, he saw the youngest Uchiha laying on the floor, his entire face displayed his current shock.

'Must've be Usami,... I thought she died?' Hiruzen chuckled, bringing the child's attention towards him. Causing him to slightly flush as he jumped up to his feet and saluting him.

"Lord Hokage I'm here as ordered sir!" Naruto addressed as he stood straight, his age was betraying the sense of formality in the situation.

"Stand down Naruto, I have to be honest it took me awhile to find your place, but like all genin you must be placed with a jounin sensei, you are to be placed under the tutelage of a single Jonin, as a three man cell. Do you understand what this means?" The elderly man asked as he took small puffs from his pipe, watching the boys reaction. He could see the intelligence in the boy's eyes, burning through like a flame in the night, it was too bright to ignore.

Looking at the blonds appearance, he could still see the boys childish features fully pronounced in his small stature, his baby fat had yet to be lost in his time from childhood through adulthood. The elderly man could clearly notice the difference in his appearance between recently, and a few years ago. Long gone was the boys innocence, although he may carry the appearance that he still had the pure light in his aura. But many that knew him, knew better than to assume that, the boy had gone through to many hardships, and the fact that the boys cousin, or his adopted older brother had matured drastically since that fateful night four years ago.

"So Naruto, do you understand? Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes sir I do, your saying that groups of three genin must work with one single experienced Jonin."

"Do you understand as to why?"

"To understand that teamwork is all a part of becoming a full-fledged ninja, and we must be put under a Jonin because he or she must supervise us and guide us as we grow under their wing."

"Very good deduction, but that wasn't all, however given the fact that you figured out that much is much better result than I would have guessed, it shows me you are ready to learn the true reason, we weren't too sure you were ready, given your age."

"Lord Hokage?"

"This is part of your second test, after all Naruto we only allowed your early graduation due to your skills. But there is a second part to the academy test to become a genin, and that must be determined by your Jonin instructor. But since your instructor is busy as of late, I have decided to give you the test myself, and my test was of your maturity, and knowledge."

"Shouldn't my teammates be with me for this test as well?"

"Well that is the other part of the this situation that has arisen."

"Sir?"

"You are to be put under the tutelage of one single Jonin sensei, with one other individual as your teammate, and whenever your sensei is unavailable due to a mission you must be placed with other teams until your sensei has returned."

"Does that mean I have two sensei's, or just one teammate?"

"You will have one teammate, but as I said before, you will be placed with the other graduates teams to train when your own sensei in unavailable."

"When will I be able to meet my team?"

"You can meet them tomorrow at noon, at training ground 24. Well, now you are dismissed, I'm sure you are excited to share this information with a few people."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked around on the streets of Konoha, everyday he would walk a new path. It was one of the good days when no one paid him any mind as they went on with their day. It was one of the benefits of being ignored, there was no hatred in their eyes anymore as he walked by himself. Although being ignored also meant no human contact, if it wasn't for Hinata and Hanabi, Naruto knew he would resort to unfavorable acts to even get a glimpse of recognition.<p>

The hustle and bustle of the streets were slowly dimming down, as the hour was getting late. Looking at the store clerks who were slowly putting their items away for the night, while many others were staying open for the late night shoppers. Naruto noticed that not everyone knew who he was, for some were even nice to him on occasions, but then there were the others who seemed like his very existence offended them in some manner of way.

The silence was starting to reach him as he moved away from the crowd, walking down a familiar road. The young boy walked until he walked to the same food stand he had frequented time to time, ducking under the curtains he jumped into one the stools. The smell of noodles invaded his senses, as the mixtures of many other ramen combinations added to the scent, it had an instantaneous result, his hunger. The older gentleman who ran the small stand was busily stirring the noodles to perfection, as his daughter went to the men he assumed came before him taking their orders. Naruto couldn't help but be at peace in this environment, he enjoyed the many scents that seemed to dance in his mind, lulling him further into that sense of security he had developed the moment he sat down. The girl had finally finished taking the men's order as she moved unto him, before Naruto opened his mouth to order, she already knew what he was about to say.

"So the usual?" She winked at the stunned blond boy, before taking notice at the metal headband hanging around his neck. He had associated with her at a few occasions, but it seemed like he made a huge impression on her, as she remembered who he was.

"Dad, Naruto will have the usual! On the house for the boy who graduated!" She called over her shoulder, as the man turned away from his stirring to give the blond a huge smile.

"What! Naruto congratulations boy! I'll add an extra egg to celebrate!" The older man cheered, with the other two customers who sat a few seats away from him.

"Hey Teuchi, just place it on my tab! I want to be the one treating him on this special occasion." Naruto turned to see his former Sensei Iruka, the man smiled at him warmly, as he took the seat next to him.

"I didn't see you come visit us at the team placements this morning Naruto, that is unusual for you to miss class like that, especially something important like this." Iruka seemed like he wanted to continue, but he stopped himself in time to allow the much younger boy to explain himself.

"I was with the Lord Hokage nearly all morning, so I was unable to attend." Naruto replied, his eyes moved back to the father and daughter duo, as they left their conversation alone, working on their orders. However Naruto couldn't help but notice the brunette mans surprise, as he stole a glance at Iruka.

"The lord Hokage? That seemed like a long time."

"Yes it was." Naruto couldn't bring himself to say that he was used to such appointments, since the assassination of his clan, he had to see the hokage often to prove to him that he was capable of living on his own. However this time he stayed for a long time for his final test to become a true genin.

"What was it about, if I may be so bold." Naruto knew that the man was happy for him, he must have assumed something about him being a special case like he assumed when he told him to see the hokage, and he wasn't that far off from the truth.

"He told me that my future teammate, and me will be special cases."

"Special?" Iruka's curiosity was evident in his voice, waiting for the explanation he knew would come.

"We won't be like other teams, we'd have to constantly be moved around since our Jonin sensei is apparently very busy." Naruto didn't feel like explaining everything to the brunette.

"I'm surprised that you didn't complain that you wanted to be with Sasuke?" Iruka couldn't help but notice the extreme changes in the boys attitude, the small little child he had come to know, was growing into a man while he wasn't looking. Iruka had let the young boys features blind him from the truth that seemed to be screaming at him every time he looked at the boy. Since the day before, he had slowly gotten better at noticing that Naruto wasn't like the other little boys his age, who loved the play outside in the sun, and enjoy their young lives. This young blond boy was unlike many of the other children in his class, future shinobi of the village, adults the moment that they earned their metal engraved headbands. Naruto was genius, one of a kind, born only once in a generation, Iruka knew how hard it'll be for him to not treat the young boy like the child he was, but the adult the boy was forced to be.

"Because Sensei, that is not my place to decide where I must go!" Iruka snapped back into reality, he noticed the tensing in the boys features, he let the subject go.

Silence met Ayumi as she delivered Naruto's ramen, she didn't realize when the atmosphere changed drastically as she went back to preparing the meal of a couple who arrived a few minutes after Iruka. Naruto ate his ramen slowly, trying to avoid getting his mouth burned. He understood his Sensei's curiosity, but this was a secret he had to keep until he drew his last breath, and he couldn't ask Sasuke to join him, since he wanted his older brother to have a long and peaceful life, he loved the raven to much to place him in danger. Naruto could feel the weight of choice pressing against the side of his leg, as the scroll lay safely in his pouch full of kunai, he had to keep it safe from the world, for as long as he could.

"I'm sorry sensei, I didn't mean to snap. It's just, Sasuke and I aren't as close as we once were."

"I understand, and I'm sorry as well. I just can't help but remember that small little boy that came into my class one day, clinging to his older brother." Iruka chuckled, as he remembered that day, he was also shocked they came to class. It didn't seem like a long enough time to mourn for their murdered members of their family.

"Times sure have changed, haven't they Sensei?" Naruto chuckled out bitterly, he couldn't help but nearly wince at the sight of his former Sensei's shock. But his feelings had to be locked away, his anger had to be present if he wanted to fool all those around him, he knew something wasn't right the moment he left the Hokage. He could feel something watching him, he didn't realize it earlier when he was lost in thoughts wondering throughout Konoha. He noticed that this person was doing nothing but observing him, otherwise he knew he would have been attacked.

"Naruto, let me say this. If you ever need anything, advice, a person to talk too, or if you just want someone who will listen, you know you can always come to me?"

"Thank you Sensei, I appreciate it, and I will remember that." Naruto, walked out of the Ramen stand, he didn't realize just how dark it had become while he was inside eating, and talking. He had to return home, using the lights from the many stands, booths, and stores for the late night shoppers to light his way home, keeping himself in the open. It was a last minute decision as the moment he was about to turn to he Hyuuga compound, the presence that was following him disappeared, he waited a few moments, greeting the night guard before running to his home for the last two years.

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Meeting His Team

* * *

><p>The sun was at its peak in the sky, as Naruto walked to the training ground 24. It was a large prairie training ground that held little amount of tree's, that was next door to the local bath house at the edge of the village. The small blond child waited for a long time, until he noticed another figure walking up to him. It was a boy, who looked to be about Sasuke's age, but the most surprising feature that the boy had, we're the similarities he had with Sasuke's facial features, a lot more than Naruto will ever have with his family other than his bloodline eye's.<p>

"Hello, my name is Sai." The boy greeted, with a failed attempt at a smile. The almost human reaction brought out a genuine smile from the blond, as he interacted with the boy after introducing himself. They started to get to know each other as they waited, Naruto liked the change that Sai brought to him, despite the similarities that he and his older brother had they were opposites, Naruto really liked being with Sai. They continued chatting, until they noticed just how late their Sensei after the appointed time had passed.

"Want to check out the bath house?"

"That would be considered 'a waste of time?', wouldn't it?"

"Exactly, getting to know ones surroundings is a good way to waste ones time as a ninja. Consider this a training method." Naruto smiled, as he grabbed the older boys hand and dragged him the bath house, however on their way to the entrance stood something odd. An elderly man, giggling to himself as it appeared to the boys that he was peeping through a hole, and mumbling to himself. A wicked idea flew across the younger of the two boys mind, as he placed his hands together preparing a transformation. Within seconds, a promiscuous blond naked woman appeared in a cloud of smoke, screaming out profanity's about a pervert outside of the bath house. Just as quickly as the boy transformed, he returned back to normal, grabbing the older confused boys hand, as they ran to the closest tree, which was about fifty feet away. Naruto couldn't help but squeal in happiness, as Sai smiled at the act the young blond pulled off as he looked back at the beating the man received.

The tree was large enough to hide the two children, as the youngest young gasped, trying to regain his breath, but he couldn't stop his smile. Sai risked a careful glance at the man they left to his doom, only to find the angered women who had come out of the bath house searching their surroundings, and a beat up doll in the middle of them all. Naruto peaked behind Sai, confused as to where the man had run to, before he deflected a kunai aimed at him, as Sai did the same to the one aimed at him.

"That was a very good, and evil trick you twerps pulled." The same elderly man they left to get pummeled stood in front of them, they noticed his features, as the Konoha headband stood out, along with the long red lines on his cheeks. His long spiked white hair, his red, and green battle kimono, with wooden shoes. He held a large scroll on his back, as he glared at the two boys in front of him. Naruto didn't cower at the man in front of him, as Sai looked like he was analyzing him with his impassive face. They both stood their ground together, which was surprising to the man in front of them, he knew for a fact that these two boys had never met before today. Their instant friendship brought a smile on his face, giving them a thumbs up as he laughed out loud.

"You boys pass!"

"Pass what?" Sai asked, confusion was clearly on his face, as he looked at Naruto assuming he knew the delusional man in front of them.

"Your genin test."

"The hokage gave me mine already, I passed yesterday." Naruto replied quickly, as he stared at the perverted old man suspiciously.

"But I get final say." The man couldn't hide his own confusion, as the boys were getting more tense with each passing second.

"Not entirely, it says in my ninja rule book, that only the full-time Sensei has any say about who is be Genin. That so happens we don't have one, thus the Hokage must give the test to see if we were ready."

"What! I only have you part-time? What a deal, then I would have much more time to go on _research_ trips." He started that giggle again, Naruto was starting to think that the old man escaped from a correctional facility.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked, as he was about to attempt to signal Sai into going behind the old man.

"You don't know my name?! I am the super pervert Jiraiya, one of the great and amazing Sanin!"

"So he admits the truth, does that name ring a bell for you Sai?"

"Affirmative, I have read about the Sanin quite recently. Although they are all old, and I assumed that they were dead." Jiraiya face-planted at the boys comment, as he quickly got up to yell at the boys that he was still young. However they took one look at his face before continuing on with their conversation, all Jiraiya could here was an escaped crazy man, disturber of the peace, and that they had to turn him in the right authorities. Jiraiya wasted no time in calming the situation, when he finally convinced the boys that he was not a crazy man, just that he had a very healthy curiosity in the opposite sex.

"Perverted old man." Naruto muttered, as Sai was about to start another conversation about Jiraiya, he was stopped by the same man.

"Please no more!" Jiraiya cried out to them, these children were relentless, and he assumed that they were the crazy ones.

"Just be here tomorrow morning, its time I get you two started on your training. But first I have a very important meeting that I cannot miss." Jiraiya left towards the direction of the Hokage tower, however Naruto noticed that there was a hot spring in that direction.

"Perverted Old Man!" He screamed out at the receding back of his supposed Sensei, who looked like he was laughing as he waved back at them. When the small blond turned to his new friend, and teammate, they said their fare-wells, then went their own ways.

* * *

><p>Walking home felt longer than usual, as the blonds thoughts moved towards Sai. The boy was an enigma, Naruto felt at peace with him, a friendship that he felt would last a lifetime. Looking forward to the future, it didn't seem that bad anymore.<p>

'Maybe I can ask him, to stay by my side for the thundering storm that will surely arrive when I get older.' As Naruto's small humble apartment came into view, he noticed the light was on, someone was in his home. Jumping unto the rooftops, he tried to see who was the culprit that broke into his home. Naruto felt frozen in place, Sasuke was inside, sitting on one of his kitchen chairs, he seemed to be looking at a book of some sort. By instinct the blonds small hands moved to his pouch, feeling the scroll safely put away, he calmed his beating heart. Naruto knew he couldn't avoid his brother, he still wanted to be his side, to be his beloved baby brother.

'But like I said yesterday, times have changed.' Naruto thought sadly, as he jumped down to the ground, continuing back to his home. Reaching the door, he didn't bother trying to use the keys, he knew it was open anyways. Walking home felt more awkward with uninvited company, but Naruto just continued like nothing was out of the ordinary. He was quite surprised that Sasuke was inside his house, he didn't know that the older boy knew where he lived.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto greeted blandly, it was much more bitter than he intended, but he had to be cold to this raven haired boy.

'Its for his own safety.' Naruto thought, as Sasuke moved his gaze away from the book we was reading. Naruto saw it was one of his scrap books, filled with the photos that were salvaged from their home.

"I see you graduated." Sasuke pointed out as he looked at the headband hanging around the blonds neck.

"Yes I did, why are you here Sasuke?"

"No longer Sasuke-nii?"

"You are no longer called that, I've grown up, I don't need an older brother that can abandon his family so easily." Naruto spat out, hiding his inner turmoil quite skillfully.

Sasuke remained silent, as he stood up, walking around the table that seperated the boys. Naruto didn't change his impassive face, as it seemed like Sasuke was trying to bring himself to say something. Naruto could feel his resolve weakening, as the desire to return to the raven haired boy was growing with every second. The faces of his deceased parents flashed in his mind, he squashed down that desire, remembering what he vowed the morning before. Quickly moving towards the door, he held it open, it didn't take Sasuke long to realize what the little blond child was doing, he got the message. As he walked out the door, he tried once more to try to say what was on his mind, but Naruto didn't give him the chance as he slammed the door closed.

* * *

><p>Laying on bed, Naruto held his gaze on the moon looming over him outside his window. He couldn't let himself lose into his sadness at what he had done. His brother had finally acknowledged his existence, and come to visit him, but he had kicked him out of his home, and slammed the door. The moon was his only company this night, as the small child sat up, pulling out the scroll that he had found that morning two years prior. It was filled with everything that changed his life, and its what made him finally choose his resolve to go alone, at least until he had met Sai that afternoon.<p>

'After making the proper preparations, I may as him to join me, to come and help me on this journey. After all, it's my beloved oldest brother wish, that I be the one to do this, and protect everything he worked so hard to protect.' Naruto thought to himself, as sleep finally reached him, he placed the scroll back into his pouch, forever on his leg. The seal he made, only allowed him to open it, it took him a long time to perfect it, but it was what helped him keep it safe.

In the distance, on a roof near his home a single figure stood outside watching him.

"I better tell Lord Orochimaru, that the little Sun of the Uchiha clan is the one. Who knew the little child was holding something so great in his chubby little hands. It's almost perfect at how easy it was to find out which one it was." The figure nearly left, when another came behind them slashing them down.

"Culprit is diposed." The man whispered into the device on his neck, as other ninja appeared to grab the body of the Third Hokage's assistant. They let her do what she needed, keeping an eye on her as her attention were constantly on the blond boy, as they left they scanned the area once more deeming it safe. Leaving the child unaware that he was discovered for a moment. As his dreams brought him further from the world he was living, and closer to the dream that he had hoped would be the end result. As soon as he finished, he was dreaming about everyone he loved together again, both Sasuke, and Kiba by his side, laughing away. Ino hugging him like she used to, as she and Hinata made him a flowery crown. All was right in the world, as his dream continued to bring a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Well now thats that, I finally did it.<p>

Can any of you believe it? I updated, and posted this chapter, finally!

I know some of you are confused as to why Naruto has changed so much in a few days,

and yes, its because of the scroll,

That was a close one for Naruto also, he was almost discovered.

Hope you wait for the next installment for the story


	6. True Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, like at all. Every Naruto fanfiction authors worst nightmare to wake up to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any have the Christmas holiday spirit?! I know I do, even <strong>_**_though its 3 weeks away, I can't wait since that means that school will be on a two week break._**

* * *

><p><strong>So here are the polls so far: So exciting! Also any votes coming from the reviews, sorry but I won't be counting them, they will be ignored since they require time and energy I don't have to spare. The link on my profile is the official voting area.<br>**

Sorry to all those who voted that way.

Also if you see a pairing that you like but don't see then just PM me I'll be sure to add it! (^ . ^)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sasuke: 44<strong>****  
><strong>

**Hinata: 40**

****Ino: 39****

******Shikamaru: 34  
><strong>****

**N****eji: 30**

****Gaara: 29****

****Others: 24****

**Sakura: 22  
><strong>

******Kiba: 20******

**Hanabi: 16**

**No pairing: 13**

**Sai: 5**

* * *

><p><em>I would also like to thank you all who left a review, and helped me find the muse I needed to continue the story.<em>

* * *

><p>Apparently I have changed my mind, and will keep the poll's open for a few more chapters, since its been battle for the top three.<em><strong><br>**_

This is all very exciting to see who Naruto will end up with, \( ^ . ^)/

So to all those who were confused as to how to vote, click to the link to my profile and the polls are right there at the top.

**_So vote on your favorite character, and to those who really don't like yaoi, I'm thinking about making an alternate ending for the most voted girl, and for those who love yaoi I'll make an alternate ending for that as well!_**

So vote like crazy, so I don't always have to wait for like ever, to update again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the way, I was wondering if anyone would like to become my beta? I always notice that minor mistakes get away from me when I publish a story, and it makes me feel like the chapter I worked so hard isn't all that great, I don't have a limit on how many people can help.<strong>_

_**Also with fan art with any of my stories, I will give permission to anyone who asks, hell even if you make a doujinshi, which is awesome, it makes me happy to see them. Everyones point of view of my stories, it makes me giddy, and more inclined to write!**_

_**OH yeah, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 5<strong>_

_**True Ninja**_

_**(age 11)**_

_**Rank: Genin**_

* * *

><p>Silence, that was all he heard within the endless terrain. They were in the middle of a mission, retrieval of the Fire Lords stolen ancient artifact. This was a 'C' rank, their fifteenth one during their time as Genin. Jiraiya was training them to become Chuunin whenever he was around, since the exams would be happening in few weeks. The falling leaves of Autumn, signified the change of season as Naruto gave himself a birthday wish in his mind, as he watched Sai create his ink rats to scout the area. Naruto took out his own piece of paper, and began drawing countless symbols, each able to paralyze, poison, and mute whomever he placed them on. The seal he drew, was one of his own creation after a year of learning seals, and many other skills, from his other sensei's.<p>

He looked over at his companion, waiting for the signal that he could move, as Sai's ink rats grabbed each parchment of paper he had placed the seals on. Each moved into the position, surrounding a small camp of highly trained bandits, but that didn't stop them as they proceeded closer to the camp. Naruto mentally scanning the area, carefully monitoring the pull of his countless seals, waiting for Sai's command to activate them. This mission was handed to them, by a very irate Iruka, as he didn't like this particular mission. Naruto half guessed the reason was because he would have to deal with the Fire Lords wife who had a little crush on Naruto's former academy teacher.

The year had gone by very quickly, training everyday, going through missions one after another constantly. They rarely took any breaks, although the rumor mill spun like crazy about his little situation as a special case. Everyone assumed that he was to become ANBU soon, although it sounded nice but it was far from the truth. Naruto had to rank up like everyone else, going through the exams to see if he was eligible. Naruto move his attention back to the scene before him, one of the bandits was taking watch on the south side of the camp, as another was positioned to the north. He looked to Sai to see if his rats were in location, but he was still waiting for the last one to reach their true target. Jiraiya was no where to be seen, this was their personal test with their teacher. To see if they would meet his standards, and were able to become Chuunin on their first try on the test. If they were to go through the test, than Naruto and Sai would have to have a third teammate join them, since the Hokage couldn't give them any more of a leverage without repercussions returning back to both himself and Naruto's team.

Looking to the sky before mentally preparing himself to take another life, just like before on his very first 'C' rank mission, but Naruto pushed aside the memory as he steeled himself.

"Do you think this was a smart idea?" Sai whispered as he waited for his final ink rat who was still looking for its target, as the spares he made continued to scout the camp.

"You're only asking this now?" Naruto whispered back, as he continued preparing mentally for what will happen when they attack.

"Well, they were part of the mission as well." Sai pointed out, they had set out on the mission originally with Kakashi's team, Sasuke's team. But the two boys woke up before the rest, as they quietly sneaked out to complete the missions themselves. It was easy to slip away when they all had separate rooms, and the fact that their third teammate Sora was a heavy snorer.

"Then they should learn how to do this mission from actual professionals." Naruto glared at their goal, ever since their encounter at Naruto's apartment, Sasuke made it his personal goal to try and get to know the blonde once again. But to Naruto these feeble attempts can never be, he can't give up when he was barely half-way to his goal. Being Hokage didn't matter as much anymore if he couldn't finish what Itachi wanted him to accomplish. Sasuke wasn't the only one, it seemed like everyone was vying for his attention. Although no one but Sai, and their sensei's got his complete attention.

"Naruto now!" Sai whispered, with a simple release of his chakra Naruto let all the seals go off simultaneously, the once highly alert bandits were now on the ground paralyzed, in obvious pain, and silent. Sai made his large ink bird as Naruto made his clones to grab the artifact in one of the many tents that the bandits had set up. Naruto silently wondered how infuriating it was to them, to be taken down by a team of just two Genin, Naruto felt sorry for the man who hired this lot. Although now it didn't matter to him, since the other part of the mission still had to be carried out. The second part that held a higher rank than what Kakashi's team knew about. The assassination of the entire bandit group, Naruto had volunteered to be the one to fulfill that particular mission once again proving to Jiraiya, and the Hokage just how capable he was to be a ninja.

As he walked closer to the first bandit on the ground, the mans wide frightened eye's watching his every move, with the bloodcurdling realization, that he was going to die. Naruto had expected the man to attempt to get away, silently scream, but what he saw was a man who had accepted his execution with pride. With his blade in hand, Naruto lowered his arm aiming for the mans jugular, a hair's length from cutting the mans throat open, his blade was propelled in the oppisite direction. Looking at the source, he noticed to the hinderence and annoyance of his mission was Kakashi. Who angrily glared with his only eye, although it wasn't blood chilling as Naruto was used too, he just let it slide off of him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Kakashi growled, his kunai glinting in the morning sunlight, as he straightened himself as he continued to glare angrily at the children in front of him. His own students were still making their way over to their current location, he went ahead sensing something was amiss.

"My mission, which you are obstructing. Of which you can be held accountable before the village council for deterring this justice for the offence dealt to the Fire Lord." Naruto boredly replied, as a second later all the men in the camp were bathed in their own blood, each killed by his clones before they popped out of existence all of whom he had sent out earlier to retrieve the stolen aritfact.

"We were sent to only retrieve the artifact, not kill the people responsible." Kakashi yelled angrily, unbelieving at the act that just occurred.

"You weren't, we were." Naruto irately replied, he hated having to go through this. It was hard enough to only keep his old friends at a distance, normally the adults that he worked with had congratulated him on his maturity, and his ability to kill.

"They wouldn't ask simple Genin for this mission." Kakashi roared, he couldn't comprehend why these kids were taking this situation so lightly. As if life and death didn't register in their mind like it did any one else. They watched him with bored expressions, as Sai and Naruto wiped blood off of their faces as if it were nothing but a slight hindrance. Kakashi didn't like the path that the two boys were taking, it was a very dark path that didn't have any positive outcomes. It was one that would be filled with constant corruption, and pain. He couldn't allow another child to have the same future as he had, to go through the same pain that he still carried with him.

"Except to the council and the Hokage we aren't simple children." Naruto answered, hiding all his emotions behind his poker face, as the faces of all those he cared about flashed across his mind. His mother and father lying in their own pool of blood, staring at him with their dead black eyes. This image repeated in his mind, as he got the memories from his clones. The blood that each of them had on their hands, were now left for him.

"What Naruto is saying is true Sensei, and if you require proof, we have the scroll for our 'side' mission on us." Sai intercepted the intimidatory situation, calmly handing over the scroll holding the official seal of the Village council, and Hokage. Kakashi heatedly grabbed the scroll from the thirteen year old's hand, as he skimmed through the contents of the scroll. His eye's widening at the sight before him, as he continued to read the rest. When he was finished he just continued his intensified glare at the sight beyond them, looking behind them, the boys noticed that their sensei had finally revealed himself. Jiraiya's face was grim, as he told the boys to finish their mission as he prepared to talk with Kakashi. Running to the tent that his clone had found the stolen artifact before they all went to finish his assassination, and the disturbance of Kakash as they found the artifact's location.

They could hear the quarreling of Jiraiya, and Kakashi, as well as physical violence with a little jutsu on the side as they tried to understand what the other was thinking. Naruto forcibly moved his attention away from the two adults as he walked into the tent with Sai by his side. Looking at the artifact, he couldn't make sense of the piece of art in front of him, as Sai studied it. He could see that look in Sai's eye's, he just knew how much trouble it'll be to keep the older boy on track, and complete the mission. Sai always got like this when he see's something that fascinated him. Looking back at the artifact, he saw the cerulean sapphire it was carved out of, it was in the shape of a dragon with fierce ruby eyes, as it looked like it was guarding a rather large diamond. Then at the tail, it was a strange piece, black stone it was almost like a demonic aura was coming from it. Although he wasn't getting paid for ogling at his mission, Naruto reached out to grabbed the artifact. Seconds before he touched it, Sai stopped him. His eyes trained on the tail, studying it.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, on alert as he scanned around him, keeping all likely scenarios on his mind. As Sai kept his eye on the black stone, lost in thought as he tried to place where he had seen it before.

"That is a demon stone, it is said to hold a low level demon. But nonetheless it is dangerous if we are careless about handling it." Sai explained, his curiosity clearly visible on his face as he was astonished in seeing one in real life.

"It's a good thing that you love to read." Naruto deadpanned, as Sai moved his gaze to him, his expression easily read from his face, it was confusion.

"I like to read?" Sai asked, wondering why Naruto thought that about him. Even he was not entirely sure about what he liked, human interaction was still very new to him, as he learned new things everyday by studying them with various methods, the popular one was through books.

"Nevermind, I'll talk to you about this later... god this is going to be as mortifying as the last conversation!" Naruto whispered the last bit to himself, as he pulled out his parchment paper, and drew on it, creating a minor storage seal. Using as little chakra as possible, he was finally able to seal the artifact into the seal scroll as he placed the paper in his backpack.

"Good thing it didn't explode this time..." Sai said, as he observed Naruto place the artifact into his seal, surprised that Naruto was actually able to completely seal something without it blowing up in his face.

"Yeah I know, otherwise we would have to ask for 'extra' favors from Iruka again." Naruto awkwardly laughed.

"Last time it didn't go so well, did it?"

"Not even close." Naruto chuckled, as a scream was heard from a distance. He recognized that voice, as another memory tried to resurface in his mind. Walking outside the tent, he was welcomed by the horrific expressions from Kakashi's Genin team. Sakura was the one who screamed as she now had her hand over her mouth, their teammate Sora was disgusted at the sight before them as he emptied whatever contents he had in his stomach on the ground behind them. Then there was Sasuke who looked like he was having a horrible flashback as his eye's were locked on the dead bandit in front of him.

'You're not the only one.' Naruto thought as he moved passed them, walking to the last location their sensei's were in. They were now in a locked stare, both looked to have damage done to them by the other. The terrain surrounding them looked like it had seen better days, as there were craters all around the ground, little fires still going here and there. Deciding enough was enough, Naruto walked in between the two luminous men, glaring at them both for their unprofessional behaviors.

"Pervy sage, we are done, and are leaving NOW!" Naruto growled, as Sai made his ink bird fly towards them. The boys boarded the ink bird beast, as Jiraiya said he would meet them back at the village, after he went back his own way. Kakashi and his team, were preparing to get ready for the trek home, since the youngest Uchiha, and his companion already completed their mission.

"Sai, can you handle two?" Naruto asked, staring at the horizon ahead of them he thought about the distance with the bird, comparing it to a team of four going that distance on foot. Sai looked at the blonde in confusion, head tilted to his side.

"Birds?" Naruto nearly fell off the ink bird at the questioning look, Sai still had his questioning gaze set on Naruto, waiting for his answer.

"No dinosaurs, of course the birds." Naruto replied sarcastically, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence his friend sometimes displayed unknowingly even though the teen was a very professional ninja.

"I don't know." Sai replied honestly, he was unsure of his limits. They never went past their limits for very long periods, only on certain time intervals. It wasn't strenuous as it should be, but it did increase their reserves greatly.

"Wanna try?" Naruto attempting to coax his raven haired teammate, a new human interaction book that Sai had been looking for the last couple of weeks as he continued waving it in his face.

"Wouldn't that be considered dangerous?" Sai questioned as his gaze stayed on the book, Naruto knew he had Sai where he wanted him.

"No, it would be considered as training for both you and them."

"How so?"

"You would be training your chakra reserves, as they train for survival from falling from the sky."

"Is it safe?"

"When has training ever been considered safe?"

"Once." Sai remembered their safest training they have had in their team of two with Jiraiya, it would have been the perfect blackmail to anyone else if they weren't Sai.

"That doesn't count, we were just working on our Kanji!" Naruto barked, his cheeks reddening at the memory while Sai smirked, he hated it when Sai smirked like that.

"Our?"

"Fine, mine! Are you going to do it or not! I don't want to deal with delayed paperwork!"

"I will, but why two? I can make this one bigger."

"I-I, uh, never mind. Do as you wish." Naruto growled as Sai pushed more chakra into the large ink, increasing its size by triple so that it could be large enough for everyone to have space for themselves.

"You know I do."

"Don't you ever do that again!" Naruto barked terrified of Sai's new personality that he was obviously trying out.

"GET ON THAT DAMN BIRD!" Naruto demanded as he looked at his brother's team, they looked at him warily but Sasuke's reaction was strange, and Naruto could not make out what that particular emotion was and he hated sounding like Sai, one was bad enough.

"Don't tell us what to do, you murderer!" Sora yelled at him, glaring with pure hatred while Sakura and Sasuke remained silent, waiting for Naruto or Sai's reaction.

"You either get on that bird, or we leave you here with all the dead bodies."

Kakashi glared at the blond boy who lost his temper he knew that he was going to have a long talk with their sensei, and after he was done there would be no way that he would be recognizable after he was done. But he knew the benefits of taking the ink bird to The Hidden Leaf Village would be quicker than walking, since they were close to the Lightening country as they trailed the Bandits until they found them. Kakashi went to his students ordering them to take the boys offer, as the children begrudgingly climb the monstrous beast of a bird.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Hidden Leaf Village<span>**

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

><p>Leaves falling from the tree's seemed to flow in the soft chilling wind, leaving most tree's bare of their colours. The villagers wore warm clothing as they prepared for the cold winter that was slowly creeping up on them. Farmers were preparing for their last harvest of the year, as most of their vegetation was placed in storage, as they hired many Genin to pick the last of the crops. Living in a Ninja village helped most with their surprise when a large black and white bird flew to the Hokage tower, since by now they were used to Naruto and Sai's entrance. Seconds after landing the bird dissipated into thin air, as its riders were now headed to the Leader of the village, the Third Hokage who was waiting for them.<p>

As they walked through the countless winding, and confusing hallways of the Hokage tower, they were guided to the Hokage's office by his secretary who was told to their arrival. Naruto could feel the Kakashi's gaze on him, as well as the jounin's team who all felt different emotions on what he had done, but it was Sasuke who he was the most confused with as he still couldn't place that particular emotion. Reaching the Hokage's door they were ushered in being told that the Hokage was waiting for them having already received word from Jiraiya who was also waiting inside.

By nature Sai and Naruto both got into formal position when addressing the Hokage while Kakashi's team stumbled on the formality, although they did better than Naruto expected. Turning his attention to the Hokage who observed them all, noticing all the little twitches and slightly pale faces of the Genin who didn't have their first kill.

"Report." He ordered as he locked eye's with Naruto, who stood forward preparing himself to deliver his report until Kakashi interrupted him.

"Lord Hokage please pardon my bold act, but why was a genin team given an assassination mission?!" Hiruzen sighed loudly as a large puff of smoke was released into the air from the pipe the Hokage had placed in his mouth after ordering their report.

"He has proved great promise Kakashi, and it is not within your power to question his Sensei's methods of training as they are taking a different route from your own genin." He answered, knowing full well who he was more concerned for.

"Yes sir." Kakashi grudgingly pushed it aside, as he stole one last glance at the blond boy who was more like him than he liked, but his features showed him more of his Sensei every time he looked at the boy.

"Now report."

"We trailed the thieves to the outskirts of the Lightening country, Sai and I went alone on the mission and completing it. I have the artifact in my seal scroll." Naruto answered monotoned as he reached for the scroll in his pack giving it to the Hokage who grabbed the scroll with his eyebrow risen in a questioning gaze.

"It didn't blow up again did it?" Naruto blushed in embarrassment at the insinuation as he imagined Sai's smug face smirking at him, after it only happened twice and now it was stuck with him.

"No sir!" Naruto squeaked as he looked to his side, and the expression he as expecting was on that damn teen's face. Naruto was gonna pay him back later when he least expected it.

"Good, you are dismissed." All the genin left while Jiraiya and Kakashi stayed behind, most likely to discuss his conduct since this was the first mission that they shared that Naruto was ordered to kill, and Kakashi was disturbed by it.

* * *

><p>"Want to grab a meal at Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked his teammate as he looked outside to see how the weather was after that chilly meeting with the Hokage, then as he turned to see what Sai was going to say, only to find him lost in his book that Naruto had given him, his question didn't even register as Sai read each page burning it into memory. They were both unaware that every single genin that Naruto graduated with was within hearing distance and all assumed his offer was for them as they all accepted, well for Hinata's team Kiba had accepted for them. Having noticed everyones existence and his invitation which he was regretting that was offered, and accepted he forced himself to walk with everyone to Ichiraku's keeping a firm hold on Sai's sleeve as he read and walked by Naruto's side since the blond didn't want to be left alone with the other genin from his graduating class.<p>

Everyone chattered with one another as they caught up with everyone, since this was the first time all year that they were all together. Each genin was surprised that it was Naruto who invited them since he isolated himself from them all except for his teammate, Sai who was a mysterious boy that the girls were idolizing along with Sasuke as he also only gave his attention to their sensei's and Naruto.

Each genin stopped in their tracks as they heard a loud impact as they turned to see Sai on the ground with an irritated Naruto walking ahead of them quickly ducking under the curtains that told them they arrived at Ichiraku's. Ino and Hinata quickly went to the downed boy who was surprisingly unharmed considering the deep crater that his face made, but he laughed it off with the girls informing them that he was used to Naruto's temper tantrums.

Sasuke froze in his seat when he heard Sai, he turned to look at his younger brother who was ordering for himself, and his teammate already knowing what the boy was going to order as he saved a seat next to him while he sat next to the wall. Everyone shuffled in as they all ordered to the happy Ayumi since they all filled every seat in the small shop, as she told all the orders to her father who was already cooking Naruto's and Sai's meals. He always did this when the boys came back from a mission since they both made it a tradition to eat at his Ramen shop when they finished a mission.

"It's been a long time, huh Naruto." Hinata turned to the blond as Sai moved lower so he could be more involved with his book, and Hinata can easily talk to Naruto.

"Yeah it has, sorry I've been so busy with training and missions." Naruto apologized sincerely, this cause Hinata to smile as he was given his order from the owner himself as both he and Sai grabbed their bowls preparing to eat, or devour in Naruto's case.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you are doing okay." Hinata was also given her small pork ramen, the bowl was still giving off steam as it was just taken from the kitchen.

"Yeah Naruto, we are all glad that you are doing okay." Choji piped in as he eagerly waited for his order to come to him, while Shikamaru blew on the steaming chicken ramen in front of feeling Choji's intense gaze as he salivated at the sight of his food, as well as Shino's who was sitting next to him.

"I heard from Asuma-sensei that you already became a complete ninja." Shikamaru added as the risk of Choji stealing his food was quickly averted when Ayumi gave him his order. Naruto merely glanced at everyone that was seated to his left, they all were agreeing amongst themselves about the rumours that their sensei's had told them about Naruto, and Sai's progress, no doubt trying to instigate their motivation.

"I heard that from Kurenai-Sensei too." Kiba yelled over the loud chatter, everyone was talking about the countless mission Naruto and Sai had gotten, except for Sasuke and his team, who were barely eating their food as they remembered what they saw merely hours before.

"We already witnessed it, I only hope I won't lose my appetite." Sakura brought up as she took a single noodle in her mouth, trying not to recall the camp ground filled with blood and corpses.

"Don't worry after a few times you learn how to cope with it enough to actually be able to eat." Sai told her as he easily ate his Ramen with ease, but he was not as rambunctious as Naruto who wasn't giving himself anytime to chew before he swallowed his third bowl of ramen, when he got that far no one knew.

"How many time have you two done it?" Kiba asked his eyebrows moving suggestively, it silenced the entire ramen stand as everyone waited to hear the answer, except for Ayumi and her father who were preparing another round of ramen since the kids ate a lot.

"15." Sai answered as he took in another mouthful of ramen, all the genin choked as they tried to get the food dislodged from their throats. Naruto's eyes bulged just like everyone else as they listened to what was just said, no one believed what they just heard, none them had any idea just how far the boys relationship actually was.

"Wow, thats a lot." Kiba laughed as he nearly fell off the stool, unable to hold it in as Naruto's face grew crimson in an instant, he was angry but his reaction was perfect.

"Sai you idiot, he was phrasing incorrectly!" Naruto punched Sai once again as Sai fell off his stool, seeing stairs on the roof of Ichiraku ramen made him confused of his situation. Hinata was the first to go to his side as Naruto was only seeing red, as his gaze fell on the still laughing Kiba, everyone watched with bated breath, and another ticked off Uchiha who was planning on revenge.

"How so?" Sai asked once he remembered where he was, rubbing the lump forming on his head as he sat down again, curious about what he had done wrong, the dog boy had asked how many time they had killed didn't he?

"I am not explaining the birds and the bee's again." Naruto blushed as he looked very interested in the wall behind him, none of them had every seen this side of the blond, he was always calm and collected.

"Oh was that a reference to that?" Sai exclaimed as if he had discovered something great, as he was about to thank Naruto, the younger blond cut him off.

"YES!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba was still laughing, and apparently Sora had joined in his laughter, it made him forget the horrific scene he saw earlier.

"You idiot Kiba, you almost killed everyone here." Naruto gestured to the remaining choking teens who were receiving help from other genin.

"But it was so worth it." Kiba wiped a tear away as he slowly calmed his laughing, the pain on his sides and stomach was worth the laugh.

"I swear you will be number 16." Naruto threatened a flashlight was placed under his face by Sai to emphasize the terrifying effect he had on everyone else, while Sasuke discreetly added the thunder behind him, this brought forth the much wanted effect Naruto wanted while the two raven haired boys quickly retreated leaving Naruto unaware of their assistance.

"AHHH! Don't kill me!" Kiba cried as he hid behind Shino who didn't stop to notice the mood around him as he continued eating.

"Naruto bad boy, don't make me put you in time out!" Sai berated, memories surfaced from the time when Sai got ahold of a parenting book by accident, and when he was like this Naruto couldn't help but use him as his punching bag.

"Sai why don't you just keel over and DIE!" Naruto delivered the finishing blow, throwing Sai back into the crater he made earlier, paying for his food he ventured off home before he started getting friendly with everyone once again.

"Is this how you got hit last time?" Ino asked as she helped him this time, however Sai was still smiling as he thanked her and calling her 'beautiful' leaving her flustered as he seated himself again caressing his head as he felt a headache forming.

"Yes, it seems that my method is ineffective."

"Of course it would be, he is only a couple years younger than all of us, so of course he'd want to be treated as an equal in age, considering his accomplishments even get the higher ups attention." Shikamaru drawled as he resumed his eating after being assisted with his choking minutes earlier.

"Even then, he is still young and sometimes gets temper tantrums." Sai announced as he finished his meal, knowing that Naruto would want some company as he walked home in anger, Sai had gotten used to the blond boys antics as he observed his younger teammate in the past year, it made Sai think that he should have been the one to read a book on how to relay his own emotions.

"He does?" Sasuke asked, surprising most that he spoke at all. Sasuke recalled all his time with the younger Uchiha and he couldn't see it at all, he was always so happy as he chased after him and _Itachi_, the very name that boiled his blood as he thought about their older brother since the memories he had of him were circulating around the massacre of nearly their entire clan.

'I have to protect Naruto from that monster, maybe then I can have my shot at happiness just like that kid should have had if he didn't become a ninja.' Sasuke thought to himself as Sai continued the conversation.

"Yeah, he always gets angry when I don't eat with him at least once a day or if I don't give him any attention." Sai told everyone as he proceeded to pay his own bill, he waved farewell to everyone as he left to catch up with Naruto, all he had to do was follow the trail of destruction.

"Wow, who would've thought." They all agreed in unison as their minds were plagued with images with the blushing Naruto, they never seen him frazzled before, and to them all it was quite cute as they continued eating as thoughts of Naruto kept them all preoccupied.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

* * *

><p>"Naruto please forgive me for any transgression I may have caused you." Sai bowed to Naruto in his home, after all Sai lived with him most of the time and has his own key so it didn't exactly belong to just him since the other resident footed the other half of the bill helping them a lot with being able to eat out more since neither can cook to save their life, and that was almost an issue at one of their training missions.<p>

"Fine, even I know that you had no idea what Kiba was insinuating. That means that I have to teach you to read the mood."

"Read the mood? I had no idea that a persons mood can be read, I haven't come across that in the books I have read so far."

"Never mind, your gonna drive me crazy one of these days."

"I won't be the one driving you until you get crazy, your hectic lifestyle will do that for me."

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually do not understand communication between people, or if it is a facade or maybe in actuality you really have no idea what is truly going on."

"Life is a mystery."

"You have been watching television shows again haven't you."

"How can I? We have no television in this apartment."

"We're ninja's we don't need television since we never have the time."

"Speaking about time I just remembered what today was!"

"What?"

"Happy birthday, Baby Uchiha!" Sai smiled as he pulled out an elegantly wrapped present, with a small bow at the top, it had taken him quite a few books to understand the complexity that was birthday parties. Naruto was shocked that his teammate did something similar to an actual human affection, until the last part of Sai's sentence registered in his mind

"I AM NOT A BABY YOU JERK!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Meeting With The Hokage<strong>

* * *

><p>The hokage was listening to the endless arguments between Kakashi and Jiraiya about their methods of training for their genin. Jiraiya made valid arguments about Kakashi's inability to teach his genin to become true ninja's by holding off their first assassination mission where they would have to achieve their first kill rather than immobilizing their opponents. Then on Kakashi's side he also had a valid point that they were not in war, and the Martial law was not in effect which forced Jounin sensei's to have their genin kill and recover mentally so they would not break down in the middle of a battle.<p>

Hiruzen could see both sides of their arguments, knowing full well that both methods were acceptable and he understood why they were fighting over this issue; however, Naruto and Sai were not be treated lightly considering the young Uchiha's early graduation, and if they were to hinder his progress it would harm his future as a ninja. Many could see his future as he would gather countless achievements, while others saw this as a path to darkness as they saw Itachi in the young boy despite their differences in features. Those who were close to the Uchiha clan years before had heard the stories about young Naruto and how he was able to activate his sharingan at a very early age which was earlier that Itachi. The council would debate about the youngest Uchiha which was still ongoing about how they would approach his growing intellect, and skill, while most of the council supported Jiraiya on his methods, others also fought back with the same argument that Kakashi was currently saying.

"Kakashi I see no issues with Jiraiya's method, seeing as how Naruto is the jinchuriki he must be properly trained and constantly monitored. There is more at stake than his mental wellbeing, other countries have had their own jinchuriki trained since they could walk, and most are considered stronger than the others. War is always being threatened amongst the five great nations, and I know I may look like a feeble old man but I have lived through two of the Great Ninja wars losing a sensei in each one."

"I understand sir but they are just kids, just take a look at those of us who were raised in war and killed at young ages, none of us will ever be considered normal-"

"I understand your concern and I also know that you brought up a valid point. But in the end it is Jiraiya's decision about what he would have the boys do while they are under his tutelage. You have your own genin to worry and care about, I know that you are worried since he is your former sensei's only child, but the best thing you can hope to do is to help and allow him to grow. This world has no place for innocence if it did then that would truly be a world worth fighting for in the future, but this is the corrupted world we reside in, and we must do what we can to help those children grow stronger so that they can carry the 'Will of Fire' pass it on to the generations after them."

"I understand sir."

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you."

"Now Jiraiya you said about wanting to request a traveler's permit."

"Yes sensei, after the Chuunin exams I would like to take those two brats on a training journey."

"Do you think this is wise?"

"Yes, keeping him out of the village will surely keep him off their radar."

"I shall inform Danzo about this matter considering Sai has no record for me to sign, he shall have to handle this while I work on your new one, and creating one for Naruto."

"So you are signing them up for the exam?"

"Yes, they are more than ready."

* * *

><p>In the dark night with soft glow of the post lamps illuminating the walkways of the Hidden leaf village it was quiet as most were in their beds sleeping the night away, Naruto couldn't bring himself to sleep as these <em>things<em> kept him awake, his senses were on high alert as he looked at the culprits wrapped in colourful bows and were in large piles in front of him, Sai was already asleep leaving Naruto nowhere to vent his inner turmoil. The presents were all addressed to him each had birthday wishes for him, each had different penmanship than the last making it difficult for him to link the owner to each gift since he was still training on his writing, and he didn't know anyone else's writing except for Sai, Jiraiya, the Hokage, and _Itachi_.

Swallowing the excess saliva as he nervously he reached out to grab the closest one, unwrapping the flimsy colourful paper carefully inspecting it for triggers that would explode its contents in his face, but he didn't find anything. As he finished unwrapping the gift that he didn't pay attention to as he moved unto the next, then the next, until he finished unwrapping all the presents. Cleaning up the wrapping and placing everything on his bed after passing Sai who slept peacefully on the couch, Naruto finally put his attention on what he got from the anonymous people who gave him birthday presents, he saw ninja tools, various pills, parchment papers, scrolls, clothing that were to large for him, and one present he knew who had given it to him with the large bold letters 'BOSS' engraved on a blank konoha headband, but the one gift that grabbed his attention was the small emblem, it had the insignia of the Leaf village.

Naruto pulled his own head band off his neck as he replaced the large emblem with the smaller one, he wrapped it on his forehead surprised that it fit without any discomfort. Rushing to the mirror in the bathroom on the other side of the apartment using his heightened senses to run along the walls without waking Sai, pushing the sliding door aside he gazed at himself in the mirror, sharp cold blue eyes stared back at him, he grew more since the last time he looked at the mirror. Every feature that he saw a year ago was nearly gone as he saw that his jaw had begun narrowing with his increasing age, as well as the lessened amount of his baby fat around his face and limbs, the pronounced muscles that he was slowly gaining, his height was different from the year before as he grew a few millimeters, then he looked at his hands which instantly became stained with the blood of all those who were killed by him, their dead stares burned into his memory from those he killed in the beginning of his short career. His amateur mistake the first time he killed was allowing himself to feel too attached to his target as he established bonds with her to lower her defences as he delivered the lethal blow to each of the vital organs, he had to stay with her until her pounding, bloody heart had stopped, he felt frozen as he sat by her side as she looked fearfully at him, just staring with her blood teared honey-gold eyes, he didn't move for a long time but Jiraiya understood and explained to him that it was his final test to his Village that he deserved the band that was wrapped around his neck, he was a true ninja now.

Images of the countless dead men and women, especially _her_ lovely features left his mind as he refocused on his hands, they were clear from the blood that stained them seconds before, looking back at his reflection he could see his haggard appearance as he calmed his pounding heart, he forced himself to sit on the floor as he felt the dizziness overcome him from his laboured breathing, he knew it was because of the memories of all those he killed and he needed to calm down and think about something that will distract him enough to forget about the lives that he took in his entire life.

Thinking about the happier times was hard since his mind would wander back to the _Uchiha clan compound_, where he could see nearly all of his clan members that he can remember as they went about their daily duties, with the Uchiha corps running everywhere keeping the peace as they surveyed the Village. Naruto's thoughts returned to his home from his childhood as he saw his mother in the kitchen, he had just come home early from the academy, it was his first day as he told her about Sasuke's large amount of friends. Naruto tried to recall if he saw his father but the memory kept on playing as his mother sent him to his room so that he could nap before supper, he did as she wished but when he woke up the silence scared him since he couldn't even hear the many Clan members going about their day from his open window. Naruto remembered as he walked to the window first seeing Hikaru the oldest son of the nice lady who worked at the nearest bakery as he was lying on the ground unmoving, he remembered being scared as he ran outside his room to find his mother so that she could help the downed boy, but it was quiet as his footsteps echoed throughout their home. His breathing began to increase as he remembered the blood, the pool of blood as he looked upon the corpses of his parents as his father lay atop his mother as he looked like he was protecting her until the end, he remembered he screamed as he held his Fathers kimono until his throat was raw with pain, but he didn't stop after what seemed like hours, then Sasuke came.

He knew he was hyperventilating now as he clutched his head, tears running down his face as he repeated the mantra he knew that would be hopeless, but the thought made him feel better as he hoped someone, anyone would come and stop the oncoming memories. The slaughter of his parents was the only thing he remembered that night, Naruto wasn't sure of the memories of Hikaru's body was true, he couldn't recall if there was a Hikaru Uchiha, but that didn't matter now as he started feeling faint.

'He had no choice, he had no choice, he had no choice, he had no choice, he had no choice, he had no choice-.' Naruto could feel someones arms wrap around him as they softly and calmly spoke to him, but he was going into a panic attack he didn't hear a word that they were saying. Looking up at the mirror as he felt nauseous he saw that it was Sai who was hugging him as he tried to calm him down, this wouldn't be the first time Sai had done this for him and this was part of the reason why Sai stayed with him as the memories of his assassination missions brought horrible scenes from his past to bombard his psyche. Pain in his chest started increasing after every breath, Sai noticed that as well as he put Naruto down on the chilling tile floor as he elevated is legs, how? He didn't know but Sai did all the medic training that he could recall as Naruto felt himself calming down as his heart beat slowed, and his breathing began to relax.

They stayed in this embrace until the younger of the two fell asleep, slightly snoring as the older of the two moved Naruto until he was in a position of being easily carried as he took the boy to his bed, while Sai felt a slight panic when Naruto didn't let go of his neck when he put the boy down, he saw only two options;

1) Wake the unstable boy, risk yet another attack.

Or the second more sedate option

2) Sleep in the soft and comfy bed while Naruto held unto him.

Sai made his choice as he slid into bed beside Naruto letting the sleeping child hang unto him, until he felt sleep evade him when he the pulsing rise in a foreign chakra, he was in a bind if it was an assassin even though he could easily escape the lax restraint that Naruto had on him, it was raise questions that he didn't have the authority of answering. He waited for a reaction unconsciously pulling the blond closer in an intimate embrace, the pulsing chakra increased as more chakra signatures appeared all at once, Sai let go of Naruto and the chakra's fell down to a bare minimum, he experimented once more as he embraced the smaller boy moving his lips to the unconscious blonds neck slightly sucking, it was now killer intent that was pulsating as he left a small mark, no larger than a dot but it was enough instigation for him to see who was spying on them since the window was curtain-less from Naruto's rampage a couple weeks before they left on their mission, and he could easily see the figures leave their hiding spots.

As Sai sat up remarkably not waking up the now drooling boy as he continued to hang off him, he saw every single genin they had eaten at Ichiraku's earlier and each had different expression displayed on their faces but Sai was unfamiliar with discerning other emotions other than Naruto's since it was a routine speculation due to his inferiority complex with his young age. As soon as he saw the others they each had comical reactions as a few fell off roofs, ran into walls, tripping over the odd object or two, he saw that four of the genin all hit each other head on as they tried to run from his prying eyes, he guessed they were scared for a reason he didn't know why until he saw Naruto was sleeping with his eye's open again as he glared out the window while snoring loudly with specks of drool going down the side of his chin. Sai moved back down unto the bed when everyone was gone, he felt more at peace now less on alert as there seemed to be no one around to disturb them while they slept and so Sai slept comfortably forgetting that it was Naruto he was hugging back and not his older brother Shin as both boys slept with a smile on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING ON MY NECK!?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs the need to kill the nearest soul had him moving on instinct, as he loomed over the unsuspecting and slumbering Sai who slept on his bed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eve Of The Chunin Exams<strong>

**Few weeks later**

**Training Ground #74**

* * *

><p>"Who do you think will be on our team?" Naruto asked feeling slight dread as he thought about the balance of their teamwork having been put into jeopardy due to a last minute addition, and Naruto couldn't help but feel this was horrible timing seeing as how they have no teamwork history the night before the Chuunin exams.<p>

"Jiraiya did not give any information on who will be joining us." Sai replied as he put on his automatic smile, Naruto still had a lot of work to turn this robot human.

"Think they will be competent enough?" Naruto inquired as his hand moved to check on the scroll hidden in his weapons pouch, a dangerous habit he still had to break.

"My book of quotes says, 'We can only hope for the best'." Sai responded by showing Naruto the exact line he was quoting from.

"That must be the only sanest thing I have ever heard you say, AND you learned that from a book!" Naruto stared shocked at his teammate who wasn't unnerved at all as he continued reading his book, only bothering to reply after he turned the page to find that he finished the chapter.

"That was rather rude, I learn everything about day-to-day life through my books."

"Know what else is rude?" Naruto felt his anger rising as his faced flamed in an instant as he recalled what happened a few weeks before.

"What?" Curiosity caught his attention as he put his book away to hang on his side as they continued walking to the meeting place they promised to meet Jiraiya so that they can be introduced to their temporary teammate for the exams.

"Giving your roommate a hickey just see who is spying through the window!" Naruto silently shouted not trusting his surroundings as he feared someone who may not have known that little tidbit to walk in on him yelling at Sai, it may end up looking like a lovers spat.

"It worked didn't it?"

"But you suffered the consequences."

"You can't handle your puberty."

"Like you can! Y-y-you molester!"

"I am not a molester, I don't harass you."

"The other meaning Sai." Naruto felt exasperated when Sai knew more than one meaning for a word, he's have to explain what he meant, otherwise the older raven haired boy would have no idea what he would be talking about.

"I am in no way attracted to small underdeveloped children, I like my partner to be older, more risqué and beautiful as a working piece of art."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL INSIGNIFICANT CHILD!"

"Oh look there's Jiraiya!"

"SAI GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

"Naruto calm down, sheesh if I didn't know you two I'd think you were hot for each other-"

"..." his face was reddening as he thought about a certain someone that would reciprocate his feelings as they would go out on dates, grow up together, and hopefully live to old age together, Naruto got lost in his thoughts for second before punching himself in the face for having such thoughts, momentarily knocking himself out.

"..." Sai looked blank face not bothering to give the older man the satisfaction of seeing a reaction as he just stared at Jiraiya who shrugged off his students as being the usual, strange.

"Now here is your teammate for the Chuunin exams tomorrow, this would be his sixth time taking the exams, hopefully with you two he will break his unfortunate streak. Now that you know each other I have prior engagements I have to attend." Jiraiya ran as fast as he could, when Naruto woke up he knew exactly what was in that direction as he saw the Toad sage run, it was the new open air hot spring bath.

"PERVERTED OLD MAN." Naruto and Sai roared as Jiraiya gave his usual maniacal laughter as he waved behind him until he was out of sight.

"That's a first." Naruto exclaimed surprise as he completely ignored their new teammate, who he didn't even know was there.

"What?"

"You yelled at Pervy-sage with me."

"I thought I would give it a try, its seems like an awful waste of time to do this every time, why not record your voice-"

"Uhm, you do know I am here right." The silver haired glasses wearing teen who was to be their teammate tried to get their attention, but it was hopeless as they started to talk about pranking their Sanin of a sensei.

"-leaving him naked in the women's changing room." Sai continued completely aware that the older teen was trying to get their attention but he ignored him because he didn't like being interrupted.

"Brilliant!"

"Uhm, Hello!?" The older teen tried more forcefully, and it worked as Naruto swung around quickly as if he just found out he was here after the introductions seconds before the famed pervert Jiraiya had left for most likely his 'research'.

"Oh hey, when did you get here?"

"He was here the entire time Naruto, you are just too much of a Baby Uchiha to notice him."

"I AM NOT A BABY UCHIHA!"

"Aren't you the famed 'Sun of the Uchiha Clan'?"

"Not that name, please anything but that name..."

"Baby Uchiha." Sai requested happily as he didn't even bother to dodge the sideways punch Naruto threw his way, making the increasing mysterious appearances of face shaped craters all the more larger as Sai fell face first into the ground.

"Never mind lets stick with that name."

"This is so amazing! I have heard so much about you, you're getting famous as the last true Uchiha genius."

"Uhm Thanks, hey I know that this may be rude, but what is your name again?" Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head as he had the decency to blush at his blunder, as the older teen chuckled as he bowed to reintroduce himself.

"Thats okay, my name is Kabuto Yakushi adopted son of the local doctor here in Konoha's main hospital."

"That's cool, wanna help us pass the chuunin exams?"

"Hopefully I'll be of use, my teammates passed during the last chuunin exam, I guess it's obvious that I didn't."

"No problem we will help with your loser streak-" Sai emphasized as he picked this time to get up as he brushed the dirt off his face, unharmed by the crater he unwillingly made.

"Sai you dolt." groaned Naruto as he crudely cradled his head, punching the Raven haired airhead back into the ground.

'Well as long as he doesn't get in the way of my progress I could care less, I need to get Sai and I to graduate the first time, we are running put of time.' Naruto thought to himself as he began to calm down, ready to offer free dinner as an apology to Sai to make up for him punching him all day.

"It's okay I am used to it, I guess it's because of my teammates are always rubbing it in, that I didn't pass and they did." Kabuto shrugged off the rude comment, this made Naruto resolve to make sure to take him out to eat as well.

"As long as you contribute we will try our best to get you to graduate as well." Naruto grinned as he gave Kabuto a thumbs up, happy that his temporary teammate was complacent to him and Sai, when usually they would be ready to slit their throats for being the opposite as they imagined him to be, this may not be a waste of his time after all. Naruto invited Kabuto to eat at Ichiraku's while he left to grab Sai out of the new crater he had made, not completely aware that

"Thanks." Kabuto darkly smirked as he watch Naruto rub his leg just over the kunai pouch in habit, he had a hunch that Naruto was the one Orochimaru wanted, and he may have been right after all.

'This is going to be fun, better show me a good time little 'Sun of the Uchiha Clan.'

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'So this is the best that all the Elemental Nations have to offer?' Naruto thought to himself as he defeated yet another of his opponents, his main target was the boy with the red hair, he knew they both felt it the pull of chakra pulling them closer and Naruto didn't know what he wanted as he felt anger, sadness, happiness, and joy as they stared each other down. Neither of them knew if they wanted to see the other bleed, or to embrace each other, but they will not get the chance to find out as others get in the way of their chakra pulls. <em>

_"Naruto I love you!" _

_'Did someone just confess to me?' Naruto thought _

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked this Chapter, I was going to keep on going, but most of you would have killed me for not updating right away, I will work on the next chapter right away, and get this Chuunin exam done.<p>

Confessions may, or may not go down in the next chapter, but don't worry I am far from being finished, I want Naruto to grow up, and depending on who he ends up with there will be different endings, and I promised to do the endings of the !top BOY, AND GIRL!


End file.
